Midnight
by LizzaRade
Summary: Cuatro años después de que los dos Mewtwo se conocieron, ellos vivían tranquilamente con sus dos retoños, sin embargo, un evento desafortunado obliga a Mewtwo dejar su hogar y familia. Pero su hijo esta dispuesto a descubrir la verdad tras su partida, y para ello comenzara su viaje para encontrar a su progenitor./ Secuela de Moonlight.
1. Escape y venganza

_Prologo: Escape y venganza._

La región de Kanto, la cárcel de alta seguridad de Ciudad Viridian tenía como interno al científico que utilizó la ciencia para fines poco éticos contra los Pokémon, su nombre ya se había dado a conocer entre los internos, quienes sentían cierta repulsión y asco al saber de las fechorías en su haber. Pero a él muy poco le importaba sus opiniones, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Hans Braus. Ese era su nombre. Él se había encargado de la creación del segundo clon de Mew después de la repentina desaparición de la líder original. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que una creación suya lo condenaría a este basurero? Peor aún, que ella este disfrutando de libertad y de dichosa felicidad, eso le parecía repugnante.

Empero, este hombre tenía un truco bajo la manga, él pudo haber actuado contra toda moral, mas no era ignorante y quedarse por un par de años más no estaba en su agenda.

Con una moneda de cien Pokécuartos en mano, comenzó a juguetear con ella, contando en cuenta regresiva.

Al momento de llegar a uno, una cortina de humo invadió el recito, Hans sonrió, levantándose de su asiento mientras un Klefki abría su celda. Satisfecho por la acción de sus Pokémon, a Klefki y a Weezing por "cegar" a los guardias, se dirigió a recuperar a sus otros compañeros.

Bisharp hizo un agujero en la pared con su puño, permitiéndoles escapar del lugar.

Cuando vio el cuartel del Equipo Rocket, le ordeno a su Liepard a entrar desapercibida, buscando algo en particular, tuvo que esperar más de media hora, escondido en los arbustos cercanos ya que era buscado por patrullas; hasta que vio salir a la gata con dos recipientes en su cola. Hans las recibió con gusto.

—01 y 02 —profirió—. Tal vez borraron los recuerdos, mas no las pruebas.

Miró ambos recipientes, con ADN de ambos clones en mano, su nuevo plan iba a empezar, solo necesitaba una nueva ubicación, y mejorar la máquina de clonación.

Su venganza había comenzado.

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que en su momento no tenia planeado hacer una secuela de Moonlight, pero... ¡vamos! las opiniones de uno puede cambiar. Además, he estado procesando y pensado la historia desde julio del presente año, y debo admitir que el hijo de Mewtwo a sido uno de los personajes que más a costado construir, y espero que él sea un protagonista interesante para los lectores.**

 **Y antes de que me tiren tomates por lo que dice el summary, primero dejen que ponga los puntos sobre las íes, todo lo que esta pasando tiene su porqué en los próximos capítulos. El primer capítulo esta listo y les brindara más información de lo que esta pasando.**

 **Por cierto, esto sera una bilogía (no me miren raro, esa palabra existe, busquen en google).**

 ***Reviews diciendo que me encanta hacer sufrir a Mewtwo en 3... 2...***

 **Nos vemos luego.**


	2. Padre

_Capítulo 1: Padre..._

Cuando Natsumi se enteró del escape de Hans todo sentimiento de justicia se fue por los suelos, preguntándose cómo había sido posible siendo una cárcel de alta seguridad, «ahora esa frase es solo un eslogan», recordó. Cuando los clones se enteren de esto ya no podrán vivir tranquilos, más aún con sus hijos corriendo peligro. Y sus sospechas eran más que ciertas.

Tres meses después las noticias de un extraño Pokémon se hicieron virales, tanto así que llegaron hasta la región vecina, y el Monte Quena no iba a hacer la excepción.

Mewtwo tuvo que hacer guardia durante la noche, preocupando a su compañera a causa de su falta de sueño. Ella comenzó a hacer guardia a pesar de su condición, hasta que llego ese día...

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? —Preguntó mientras terminaba el nudo de su capa.

Él arrugó el entrecejo, estaba seguro de lo que había decidido, pero no quería separarse de la familia que tanto le costó formar junto a ella. Ambos se iban a extrañar, lo supo cuando vio sus lágrimas pasar por su rostro; ella se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándola.

—No fue tu culpa... —musitó, siendo más estrechada hacia él.

Se separaron, él no dijo nada, dirigiéndose hacia la salida logrando escuchar a su mujer decirle "cuídate". Y se fue del monte para no volver por un largo tiempo.

†

Un Mewtwo más joven cayó al suelo después de ser empujado por los abusadores del sector, Deimos, el primero en nacer de los gemelos, cuando su padre se fue, no evito que el joven sintiera cierto rencor por haberlos dejado a tan corta edad. Ya había pasado un año desde que no lo veía. Ahora Deimos había crecido mucho más desde entonces. Aunque aún no sobrepasaba a su madre en tamaño.

Volviendo con lo que estaba pasando.

Deimos fue objeto de burlas después de que su padre se fuera, él no entendía los motivos de la manotada, hasta ese momento.

—Oye, niño, ¿dónde está tu padre ahora? —preguntó uno de ellos de forma burlesca.

Deimos sabía que, de cierta forma, ellos le tenían miedo a su padre al saber lo que pudo haberle hecho a la raza humana. Pero, hasta que él se fue, lo consideraba el mejor; era duro con quienes eran ajenos a su familia, mas era amable con quienes se ganaba su confianza y, obviamente, los miembros de su familia también tenían ese privilegio.

Deimos logró levantarse, pero duro poco al recibir un puñetazo cerca de la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire y cayendo de bruces en el piso. Respiró de forma agitada, pero escuchó algo que lo lleno de coraje, difícilmente podría olvidarlo.

—De seguro vio que su trabajo ya estaba hecho, la ida de ese clon tal vez fue causado por hijos tan molestos. —Él frunció las cejas, levantándose y apretando sus puños—. Quizás ya debe estar arrepentido de haberlos concebido...

Deimos se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándole el rostro a puño limpio.

—¡Escúchame, idiota! No vuelvas a hablar de nosotros de esa forma —rugió, causando temor en quienes segundos antes lo tenían sometido.

Cuando él terminó, miró con desdén a quienes estaban detrás de sí. Simplemente tomaron a su compañero y se fueron. Deimos al volver en sí se fue a su hogar, ignorando lo sucio que estaba su pelaje, pero lo que ellos dijeron fue algo que iba a perseguirlo durante todo el camino.

Cuando entró a la caverna se encontró con su madre y su gemela, haciendo que se quedaran sorprendidas y al mismo tiempo horrorizadas con su estado. Megami lo guió hasta el manantial de curación, esperando que las heridas de su rostro sanaran, el joven se metió en el agua, apoyándose en la orilla para sentir el efecto curativo más tranquilo.

—Peleaste de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó su madre.

—Ellos se lo buscaron, ¿cómo se atreven a hablar así de mi familia? Son unos ignorantes, no saben hacer nada mejor que imponer su supuesta superioridad.

—Hijo, sabes que peleando no vas a solucionar nada.

—Pero, mamá, la última vez que lo intenté ni contar hasta diez funcionó. Como me gustaría dejarlos en su lugar para que ya no molesten.

Ella sonrió, acariciando su pelaje, la misma que heredó de su padre. Ahí se dio cuenta, ambos niños necesitaban a su padre; ella también lo necesitaba, «Mewtwo, ¿dónde estás ahora? Tu familia te necesita más que nunca», formuló apretando su puño, haciendo que su hijo reaccionara. Inquietándose al ver a su madre llorar.

—Mamá, tranquila, no es tu culpa que yo haya salido algo "rebelde".

—No tiene nada que ver eso, solo recordé a tu padre, y veo que heredaste parte de nuestra terquedad. —Vio que su hijo frunció el ceño—. Sé que no te gusta este tema, ya que te afecto bastante el hecho de que se fuera. Pero tienes que saber que él nos quería, en especial a ti.

Deimos frunció más el entrecejo, no le gustaba que tocaran el tema de su padre, no quería recordar el momento en que se fue; él estaba escondido viendo como salía de la cueva para no retornar.

Deimos se relajó, ahora sentándose en la orilla del manantial.

—Mamá, ahora que lo recuerdo —pronunció—. ¿Cómo fue que ustedes terminaron juntos?

Megami sonrió al ver cierto interés en su hijo, era la primera vez en muchos años que recibía una pregunta sobre la relación que tenía con el padre de ambos niños. Se acomodó en su asiento antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Fue hace cuatro años... Tu padre y yo nos conocimos por _una casualidad_ , ninguno de los dos imaginó que terminaríamos en una relación de pareja, no nos llevábamos tan bien después de todo; pero ambos cambiamos y nos empezamos a enamorar, aunque estuvimos a punto de flaquear muchas veces, no nos rendimos y logramos seguir adelante.

—Mamá, ¿a pesar de todo, sigues amándolo?

—Te digo algo, hijo; cuando ese sentimiento es real es muy difícil que cambie. Todo estará bien, Deimos, él va a regresar, y volveremos a ser una familia.

†

Un Talonflame saló volando, con algo amarrado en su pata, su dueño estaba en la cima de un árbol, tomando su capa para que no saliera volando por el viento; esperaba que su mensaje llegara hasta su amada. Miró de soslayo la máquina que estaba atrás de sí, logrando esquivar el rayo que el artefacto le lanzó para inmovilizarlo. Él tiró una bola sombra para destruir la máquina.

El encapuchado chasqueó la lengua irritado por los intentos de aquel humano por tomar parte de su material genético.

—Él no se rinde... —Se quitó la capucha, dejando ver que su ojo derecho estaba vendado, como si hubiera sufrido un accidente—. Pero necesitara más que eso.

Mewtwo miró hacia el cielo, viendo a su compañero alado que se perdía en el horizonte.

†

Había llegado el plenilunio al monte, los gemelos se encontraban durmiendo en sus cavernas, la madre, por el contrario, estaba en el exterior observando el cielo nocturno. El viento meneó parte de su pelaje, haciendo que su semblante cambiara de la preocupación a relajación. Megami pudo ver un ser que cruzaba el rio que los separaba del resto de la región. Ella, al reconocerlo, se acercó para recibir al ave que aterrizaba.

Este le mostro su pata, dejando ver el mensaje que traía para ella. El ave de fuego se fue al ver que había cumplido su objetivo.

Megami quito la cuerda para ver el mensaje que él le entregó. Satisfecha con su contenido, puso una mano sobre su pecho. «Te voy a esperar».

El momento fue interrumpido cuando ella dio media vuelta, ahí estaba su hijo, algo somnoliento, pero con una mirada decidida.

—¿Podemos hablar? —interrogó. Su madre asintió, siguiéndolo hasta la cueva del manantial.

Deimos tragó preocupado por la reacción de su progenitora, su madre no quería que se metiera en problemas, pero de algo estaba seguro, iría a buscarlo, encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Megami no comprendió el interés de su hijo al querer hablar con ella, pero él era como su padre; una caja de sorpresas andante. Deimos detuvo su caminar, esperando que su madre hiciera lo mismo, se giró sobre su ubicación para ver a su madre cara a cara. Viendo los ojos violáceos que él heredo.

—¿Pasa algo, hijo? —preguntó.

—Madre, lo he estado pensando bastante, pero espero que no te preocupes. —Hizo una pausa, apretando sus puños, aunque ahora la miró decidido—. Quiero iniciar un viaje, voy a encontrar a mi padre, sé que te preocupa el mundo exterior por lo que paso ese _día_. —Se estremeció con solo pensarlo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su madre—. Pero... lo encontrare, y así, podre verlas sonreír de nuevo.

Megami, al escuchar a su hijo, arrugó el ceño, un poco sorprendida por lo que él dijo, cerró sus ojos, recordando lo que Mewtwo le dijo en su mensaje: "No dejes que ellos salgan del monte". Pero, ¿cómo resistirse a los deseos de su hijo? Entonces, abrazo a su pequeño de una forma maternal, el joven no correspondió debido a su sorpresa.

—Deimos... —musitó—, ¿crees poder enfrentarte al mundo exterior?

Él respiró sobre el pecho de su madre, separándose de ella para poder mirarla.

—Estaré bien, mamá.

—Te puedes ir mañana, tienes que despedirte de tu hermana. —Sentenció antes de separarse.

Deimos se retiró del lugar, formando una sonrisa al ver que había convencido a su madre de salir a la aventura. Megami dio media vuelta, dándole un último vistazo a su hijo; se obligó a suspirar, mirando el plenilunio, nuevamente sintió el viento, como si el mismísimo Arceus quisiera darle un mensaje.

†

Hans sonrió para sí, ignorando a la criatura que estaba atrás de él, aquel Pokémon era un Mewtwo, pero a diferencia de los primeros proyectos, este media dos metros, siendo el más alto de la especie; él arrugo sus cejas, alejándose unos pasos al momento de recibir una orden de su creador.

—Ellos finalmente están listos... —profirió.

Los vidrios de los tubos de ensayo se rompieron, dejando ver a dos hembras y a cuatro machos, estos abrieron sus ojos, mirando fijamente a quien les dio vida. El creador de las criaturas sonrió, satisfecho por haber recreado a la perfección a los proyectos originales.

Lust era la hembra que estaba en el primer tubo, físicamente se parecía a Megami, pero la recién nacida era de mayor tamaño.

El macho que estaba a su lado recibió el nombre de Envy, sus rasgos eran apagados, reflejando cierta actitud tímida en su mirada; el Mewtwo que estaba a su lado parecía que su espalda estaba encorvada, dejándolo como un cuadrúpedo, mientras se desarrollaba, sus dientes crecieron superando el tamaño promedio. Su nombre era Gluttony. La hembra que le seguía mostraba seriedad en su semblante, ella fue nombrada Pride.

Uno de los clones le prestaba más atención a los objetos de valor, haciendo que su creador le llamara Greed.

El último, que no mostraba signos de querer algo, se llamaba Sloth, solo mirando confuso a su alrededor, no entendiendo muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

El hombre de cabello azabache sonrió a sus "hijos".

—Han estado dormidos durante un año, a diferencia de Wrath —se dirigió al Mewtwo más alto—, ustedes eran más frágiles; por eso tuvieron que estar más tiempo en los tubos de ensayo. Y ahora que lo veo, me doy cuenta que valió la pena la espera.

Pride parpadeó sin dejar de ver a su creador, pero la fulminante mirada de Wrath la hizo fruncir las cejas. Por algún motivo, él no le inspiraba confianza. A diferencia de ella, Envy se sintió intimidado por él, haciéndolo agachar la cabeza para que no lo viera.

—Mañana comenzara su entrenamiento —continuó—. Wrath será su mentor, escuchen y obedezcan todo lo que diga.

†

A la mañana siguiente Deimos se despertó, saliendo de la cueva donde dormía con su hermana gemela, ella todavía no despertaba pero aún no se enteraba de su partida, por eso, Deimos tuvo que esperar a que los brazos de Morfeo la soltaran.

«Ella, ¿cómo va a reaccionar cuando lo sepa? Hemos compartido tantos momentos juntos que le será difícil emular esto, espero que pueda entenderme». Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escucho la voz de su hermana Amber, Deimos se sobresaltó, empezando a tartamudear.

—Perdón si te asuste, hermano.

—Tranquila, Amber, no me asustaste, para nada. —Él noto que su semblante se enserio—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Te escuche hablar con mamá anoche. —Deimos se mantuvo callado—. ¿Te vas a ir?, ¿cómo lo hizo papá?

—No me iré como lo hizo él, yo... Voy a ir a buscarlo, quiero saber sus razones, por qué tuvo que irse.

Ella frunció el ceño, girando su mirada para que él no la mirara. Pero Deimos conocía muy bien a su hermana, apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Amber, haciéndola reaccionar.

—Todo estará bien, hermanita, te prometo que encontrare a nuestro padre.

Ella limpio una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla. Entonces, sonrió.

—Encuéntralo.

Su madre apareció detrás de su hijo rodeando su cuello y hombro con lo que parecía ser una capa marrón, el chico se miró, notando que la manta le llegaba hasta el tobillo debido al desgaste de la tela. Megami sonrió, tomando los hombros de su hijo.

—Tu padre lo uso incluso antes de conocerme, me dijo que si llegabas a viajar te lo diera —comentó mientras le hacía un nudo—. A él le habría gustado verte así.

Ella abrazó a su hijo, haciendo que él sintiera un líquido caliente en su hombro, Deimos devolvió el abrazo, formando una semi-sonrisa.

—Tranquila, mamá, todo estará bien, volveremos a ser una familia.

Ellos se separaron, ahora las únicas que habitaban el monte eran Megami y su hija. Las dos vieron como Deimos salía de la cueva, usando levitación para cruzar el lago que separaba el monte de la región. La madre vio como un Talonflame volaba junto a él, aunque Amber se sorprendió con la presencia del ave, Megami sonrió, sabiendo que su hijo estaba en buenas manos.

†

Mientras el chico aterrizaba, no se dio cuenta que alguien escondido entre los árboles y matorrales lo observaba. El ave que lo acompañaba aterrizo en una rama cercana. Mewtwo se dirigió al ave.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó, el Talonflame asintió—. Megami me pidió que lo cuidara, es hora de recuperar ese año perdido.

El ave volvió a tomar vuelo, haciendo que las hojas hicieran un ruido que no llego a los oídos de Deimos, Mewtwo comenzó a caminar, haciendo leves sonidos cuando quitaba las hojas y ramas del camino.

* * *

 **Bueno, así empieza oficialmente esta secuela. Aparte, finalmente se rebela el nombre del hijo varón de la familia Mewtwo, el motivo de que se llamara como el hijo de Ares y Afrodita, y una de las lunas de Marte, pues ese motivo sera revelado mientras avanza la historia. Y posiblemente eso pueda definir el destino final del personaje.**

 **Antes de que me pregunten por el vendaje que tiene Mewtwo en su ojo derecho... nop, no perdió el ojo en una batalla, pronto se sabrá que le paso y su encuentro con Megami durante la noche. Solo pido paciencia ya que debo terminar el capitulo de "La Batalla por Kalos" y "Monochrome Heart".**

 **Eh... no tengo nada más que decir así que...**

 **Nos vemos.**


	3. ¡Ten cuidado con los Beedrill!

_Capítulo 2: ¡Ten cuidado con los Beedrill!_

Deimos salió corriendo de donde estaba sentado, ¿cuál era el motivo de huir de esa manera? Un Beedrill de gran tamaño lo estaba persiguiendo, él odiaba a esos Pokémon, debido a un incidente de su niñez.

†

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó observando a su alrededor; él escucho un zumbido, haciendo que se girara.

El pequeño vio varios Kakuna, esto lo hizo retroceder; pero Deimos choco contra un tronco, causando que algunos Kakuna cayeran al suelo; para horror suyo, estos evolucionaron a varios Beedrill, enfadados, comenzaron a seguir al niño. Él corría, corría y corría, hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo; intento levantarse, pero le era imposible debido a una herida en la rodilla. Lo último que recuerda... fue a Mewtwo enfrentarse a los insectos.

†

El encapuchado y su Talonflame vieron desde lejos todo lo que pasaba, el ave de fuego iba a emprender vuelo, pero Mewtwo lo detuvo, él quería comprobar algo.

Deimos siguió corriendo, necesitaba alejar de su camino a la gran avispa. Él vio un arroyo a lo lejos, haciéndole imaginar una idea; Deimos vio hacia arriba encontrando una rama que soportaría su peso. Para sorpresa del insecto, él salto sujetándose con su mano para subir a la rama; Mewtwo se sorprendió cuando su hijo hizo Doble Equipo para despistar al Beedrill.

El insecto ya no sabía dónde ir, haciendo que la estrategia improvisada tuviera un resultado. Deimos sonrió al ver la confusión del Beedrill, pero no se dio cuenta cuando ya no había nada donde aterrizar, cayendo al arroyo.

—Esta fría —masculló.

Comenzó a nadar hasta la orilla. Estornudando cuando salió del agua.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —gritó—. El mundo exterior no es como lo imagine, además, ¡odio a los Beedrill!

Su grito llego a los oídos de su padre, haciéndole mirar el camino por donde iba, «parece que aún no supera su odio a estos Pokémon», pensó mientras una brisa de viento movía su capa. Mewtwo vio de reojo como el Beedrill se dirigía hacia él, Talonflame ataco a la avispa con Lanzallamas, quemándolo parcialmente. Entonces ella escapo, dejando de atacar.

Entonces, Mewtwo sintió algo extraño, eran seis auras jóvenes y una más adulta, y esta última la conocía muy bien; el ave vio como él apretaba sus puños y mandíbula. Ella sabía que el asunto con uno de ellos se había vuelto personal, por eso no dijo nada.

Mewtwo comenzó a seguir a su hijo, esperando que no se encontrara con ellos. Deimos llego hasta un área del bosque que estaba despejado, sintiendo el silencio incomodo del ambiente, hasta que escucho las ramas moverse.

Su padre frunció el ceño, sabiendo de dónde provenía el ruido. Para sorpresa del chico, fue rodeado por rocas psíquicas; Deimos salto para que ninguna impactara con él, pero sintió un leve rasguño en su mejilla, causando que un hilo de sangre recorriera su rostro. Cuando aterrizo pudo ver como un Pokémon igual a él se acercaba, aunque se sorprendió cuando vio que aquel Mewtwo solo era unos centímetros más bajo que él.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó él, dejando ver sus rasgos apagados.

—Solo fue un rasguño, no te preocupes —contestó Deimos.

—Perdón, solo quería perfeccionar mi psicocarga; por cierto, me llamo Envy, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Deimos.

—¿Deimos? Es un nombre raro.

—¡Oye! —alzó la voz, como si hubiera dicho algo ofensivo—. Para tu información, mi nombre significa terror en griego, y es el nombre de una de las lunas de marte, así que más respeto con mi nombre ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo siento. —Agacho la cabeza, algo que sorprendió a Deimos.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Wrath lanzo una Bola Sombra hacia ellos, Envy al percatarse empujo a su compañero, saliendo ilesos.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —exclamó.

—Con que descansando fuera del horario, Envy, a tus compañeros no les gustara esto.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Deimos.

—Vaya, paso tan solo un año y ya me olvidaste, mocoso. Pero creo que no debo meterme en asuntos familiares, ¿no es así, Mewtwo?

Deimos abrió sus ojos más de lo normal; entonces giro su mirada hacia su derecha, pudo ver como su padre hacia acto de presencia; pero él no se veía como lo recordaba, en especial por la venda en su ojo.

—Por primera vez encuentro que tienes razón, Wrath.

—Envy, vuelve a la base, hablaremos allá —ordenó él, Envy no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su orden.

—Papá... ¿por qué...?

—Esta es mi única advertencia, este asunto es entre nosotros, mantengan sus garras lejos de mi hijo. Yo los hare conocer el infierno si se atreven a...

—Tomaremos en cuenta tu advertencia —sonrió confiado—. Pero no prometo nada.

El Mewtwo más grande se fue, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

Deimos no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos mostraban, su padre estaba frente a él, pero ahora se veía tan distinto; él se volteó, observando a su hijo.

—Sé que me veo muy diferente, pero sigo siendo yo. —Dijo rompiendo el silencio. Deimos permaneció callado, acercándose lentamente cabizbajo.

Cuando tomo una distancia prudente lo primero que paso por la mente del joven fue abrazar a su progenitor; sin embargo los recuerdos de un día que no "recordaba con claridad" invadió su pensamiento, haciéndole apretar los puños y parpados.

Mewtwo no se imaginaba lo que hizo su hijo. Sintiendo su puño en el estómago, él solo lo miro.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó casi gritando—. ¡¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar?! Amber preguntaba todos los días por qué no volvías, mamá siempre se mostraba preocupada por ti, y yo... tenía que soportar las burlas de todos esos idiotas; creí que... llegaría un momento en el que les terminaría creyendo. Solo quiero que me digas el motivo, ¿por qué te fuiste?

El padre cerro sus ojos, sabiendo que en parte se merecía lo que le pasaba, pero no quería que su hijo creyera una verdad equivocada. Mewtwo puso su mano sobre la cabeza del joven, haciéndole recordar las veces que lo hacía años atrás. Todo eso había cambiado en solo horas, a él le habría gustado retroceder el tiempo. Pero eso estaba fuera de sus manos.

—Sé que posiblemente no tenga perdón lo que hice. Pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes.

»Ustedes no fueron el motivo de que me fuera, ustedes son lo que más quiero en la vida, y si para protegerlos debo desaparecer de sus vidas, lo voy a hacer. Explicarte todo lo que pasó sería complicado, pero sé que algún día podrás entenderlo cuando llegue el momento.

»No creas que he estado ausente del todo, he visitado a tu madre una vez al mes, de hecho, ayer nos vimos, y me dijo que tu ibas a viajar; me pidió que te cuidara. Y eso voy a hacer.

—Un segundo, ayer fuiste a ver a mamá, ¿por qué solo a ella?

—No me atrevía a verlos a la cara, no después de haber fracasado en protegerlos... a los tres.

Mewtwo frunció el ceño, recordando aquella ocasión; esa imagen lo torturaría por el resto de su vida. Deimos aún no se daba cuenta de lo que quiso decir con "los tres", pero eso no parecía importar en el momento. «Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿acaso hay algo que no quiere que sepa?», caviló al mirar fijamente al adulto.

Mas sabía que él no iba a decir la verdad de golpe, tal vez porque lo impactaría demasiado, y sabía que él era muy ansioso con las noticias impactantes. Mewtwo tomo su hombro, haciéndole reaccionar.

—Mejor vámonos de aquí, él puede volver.

—Claro.

†

Minutos después de hablar con su hijo, sintió que un aura poderosa se acercaba a su hogar, frunció sus cejas y cambio de forma, preparada si se daba el caso. Pero ahora no sintió nada, era como si el aura hubiera desaparecido; entonces, sintió dos brazos rodeándola, estrechándola contra él. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Parece que camuflar mi energía tuvo resultado, Megami.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sonriendo al reconocer la voz de su pareja.

—Llegas un poco tarde.

—Tuve que ocuparme de algo en el camino, pero lo que importa es que estoy aquí.

—Tienes razón, Mewtwo. Ven, los niños pueden despertar —le habla mientras tomaba su mano.

Los dos llegaron a la cueva donde dormía Megami, Mewtwo se sentó en una silla, recibiendo el vaso de agua de su mujer.

—¿Puedo cambiarte la venda? —preguntó.

Él asintió, sintiendo sus manos quitar su vendaje, Mewtwo se había acostumbrado a él, sintiéndose incomodo cuando no sintió la tela sobre su ojo. Cuando abrió su ojo dejo ver que el tono de su iris ya no era violeta, sino que era azul zafiro, como su mega-evolución. Mewtwo vio que ella no sonreía, preocupándolo al no saber si pasaba algo _._

—¿Ocurrió algo, Megami? —inquirió.

—Es Deimos, él quiere encontrarte, eso me preocupa mucho; sé que dijiste que no los dejara salir, pero no evite recordarte al verlo; por eso me gustaría que lo protegieras mientras este fuera. Por favor.

Mewtwo frunció el ceño, pero al ver la mirada de preocupación de Megami, suspiro, levantándose de la silla para abrazarla; Megami ya había cambiado de forma en ese entonces, correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Hare todo lo que pueda, pero Amber se queda aquí.

Ella asintió, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro; Mewtwo tomo su cintura, haciéndole ver los ojos de su pareja, soltó una risita cuando unió sus narices; observando como quitaba su capa, tomo el mentón de su amante, conectando sus miradas encendidas; sonrieron, unieron sus labios, y después... todo se volvió blanco.

Mewtwo despertó, mirando hacia la salida de la cueva, al ver que el sol recién asomándose pudo calcular que eran las seis cuarenta de la mañana, o casi las siete. El clon se apoyó de sus codos, sintiendo un ligero peso sobre él; su pareja dormía plácidamente, haciéndole recordar que pasaron la noche juntos; Megami despertó al sentir a Mewtwo moverse, mirándose a la cara, ella se ruborizó al ver como terminaron la noche. Mewtwo tomo su mejilla, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Te ayudo con tu vendaje? —preguntó mientras se levantaba. Mewtwo asintió, levantándose para después sentarse en la silla.

—Nadie se atreverá a tocar a nuestro hijo, te lo prometo —dijo mientras ella cubría su ojo derecho con su vendaje.

Ella sonrió, besando su mejilla.

—Lo sé.

—Por cierto, Megami, lo que paso hace un rato...

—Tranquilo, sé que nos dejamos llevar, además, me hiciste recordar lo que se siente estar contigo. —Termino el vendaje, dejando que se levantara de la silla.

—Si algo te pasa no dudes en llamarme. —Megami asintió, viendo como él se ponía su capa; se despidieron, Mewtwo le dio una última mirada al monte, y se fue volando a unos árboles.

Su compañero alado voló alrededor del monte, esperando que el hijo del clon finalmente saliera. Mewtwo no dejo de pensar en lo que había pasado en la noche, teniendo el presentimiento de que todo lo que hicieron tendría una consecuencia. Mas dejo de pensar en ello cuando su ave se acercó. Ya era hora de ir tras su hijo.

†

Mewtwo despertó, ya había pasado un día desde que se encontró con su hijo; él se levantó de la improvisada cama, viendo como Deimos seguía durmiendo, abrazando al ave de fuego, ya que su habilidad, Cuerpo Llama, hacía que no perdiera calor durante la noche (en resumen, no sentía frio). Mewtwo suspiro, despertando primero al Talonflame, pero despertar a Deimos sería otro cuento.

—Deimos... —Lo movió un poco, pero él solo emitió un gruñido, cubriéndose más con la sábana.

Mewtwo suspiro, sin decir nada tomo la manta y el la tiro, dejando al descubierto todo el cuerpo de su hijo.

—Es hora de que despiertes, ya no estamos en casa para que despiertes a la hora que se te da la gana. —Regaño. Deimos solo lo vio con el ceño fruncido, emitió de nuevo un gruñido, levantándose.

«No recordaba que papá tuviera mal genio». Pensó, sin darse cuenta de que él escucho su pensamiento. Mewtwo se dio cuenta que le costara volver a ganarse el cariño del joven.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó él.

—Un poco, pero no te esfuerces, yo puedo buscar mi comida. —Respondió cortante, adentrándose en el bosque.

Mewtwo sabía que pasaría algo, por eso se dirigió hacia la misma dirección.

Deimos siguió caminando, intentando ignorar a quien lo seguía. Su padre no se alejó de él ni un segundo, hasta que los dos recolectaron suficientes bayas para comer, pero lo que estaba claro era que Deimos no emitió palabra alguna.

Los tres estaban bajo un sauce, disfrutando de los frutos. Talonflame recibió una baya por parte de Mewtwo, el ave empezó a volar, posándose en una rama. Después de unos minutos, sintieron el viento de otoño, este era suficiente para apaciguar el calor, haciéndolos disfrutarlo mientras duro.

Y por algún motivo, Deimos tenía un mal presentimiento.

†

Envy había sido derrotado por tercera vez, Greed estaba delante de él, mirándolo con burla.

—Ese debilucho, me pregunto por qué Padre insiste con mantenerlo vivo —comentó Pride.

—Eres algo cruel, Pride, él es el menor de todos, no hay que ser duro con él —contestó Lust, tomando su hombro.

Hans observaba todo lo que pasaba, chasqueo la lengua al ver la tercera derrota del Mewtwo. Él vio de reojo el cristal anaranjado, este arrugo el entrecejo, mostrándose indeciso en quien merecía obtener aquella piedra, y parecía que Envy no estaría entre ellos. Wrath estaba también en la sala, mirando la pelea entre Pride y Lust, y debía admitir que ellas habían mejorado.

—Oye, enano —habló Greed tomando al chico por su cabeza— ¿Acaso no has entrenado? Pues claro, si descansas fuera del horario.

Sloth no dijo nada, pero eso era común en él, era bastante callado y pasaba desapercibido; en cambio, Gluttony estaba inmovilizado por una camisa de fuerza y un bozal.

—Wrath, es hora de alimentar a Gluttony —dijo el hombre.

El momento de la alimentación, por muy normal que sonaba, era uno de los momentos más peligrosos de la guarida. El comportamiento de Gluttony era impredecible, él era muy violento a la hora de comer, razón por la cual se le amordazo.

Se llevó al clon a su habitación, donde todo estaba desordenado y destruido. Wrath le quito el bozal, y como esperaba, Gluttony quiso abalanzarse contra él, pero el Mewtwo más grande lo tomo del cuello, lanzándolo hacia adentro; el Pokémon salvaje gruño, observando como él lanzaba un tozo de carne cruda. Sin decir nada empezó a comer. Wrath al ver su tarea hecha, cerró la puerta.

En los pasillos, Greed estaba por salir de la guarida a través de una ventana, pero Pide lo vio y lo detuvo.

—Así que... saldrás de nuevo a vivir tu vida de "ladrón nocturno", sabiendo que tenemos prohibido salir de este lugar si no es con Wrath estando de compañía —comentó irritándolo.

—Mientras menos me hables, la cosa es mejor, "señorita orgullo", o mejor dicho, "rarita" —respondió sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

—No sé de qué hablas —contesto sin mirarlo.

—No subestimes nuestra inteligencia, Pride, nos damos cuenta de todo. Digo, habiendo tres machos con algo de raciocinio, te fijas en una hembra que tiene de todo menos cerebro.

—No me provoques, Greed.

—Lo siento, compañera, nuestra discusión puede esperar, hay unas joyas de alta calidad esperándome, _au revoir._ —Se fue, dejándola sola.

Pride solo regreso a su cuarto, irritada de tener a alguien tan idiota como él de compañero.


	4. La Synergy Stone

_Capítulo 3: La Synergy Stone._

Cuando Natsumi se enteró de la existencia de una piedra especial, la cual no se consideraba mega-piedra aún, quiso buscarla y verla con sus propios ojos. Mas no sabía que eso podría costarle caro.

Después de lo ocurrido en aquel incidente, ella ordeno llevar la piedra lo más lejos que se podía. Aunque, no conto con que algunos robots de su ex-compañero la vigilaban. Y gracias a ello, la piedra de la corrupción estaba en mano enemiga. ¿Cuál era el efecto de usar ese mineral? Era algo que no quería recordar.

†

Mewtwo vio al Talonflame sobrevolar sobre ellos, observando como su hijo estaba sentado en una rama. El joven vio a su progenitor de soslayo, bajando del árbol para verlo mejor. Mostrándose curioso por lo que ocultaba bajo esa venda. Mewtwo levanto una ceja, dándose cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, al sentir una fuerza intentando quitar su vendaje.

Deimos sintió una fuerza que lo empujo varios metros, haciéndolo caer sobre su cola.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos?! —vaciló antes de ser ayudado a levantarse.

—Lo siento, es un poder que aún no puedo controlar. Por eso no puedo mantener mi ojo expuesto por mucho tiempo; a menos que este dormido.

—Si tú lo dices. —Deimos dio media vuelta, queriendo volver al árbol. Al subir vio como el Talonflame aterrizaba a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Y ahora qué?

— _¿No crees que estas siendo duro con tu padre?_ —preguntó ¿ella? Eso lo dejo sorprendido.

—No sabía que eras hembra —respondió.

— _Aunque mi aspecto te engañe, sí, soy hembra; pero no cambies el tema, Deimos, contesta mi pregunta._

—Sé que posiblemente estoy siendo duro con él. Pero es que... no sé cómo decirlo, creo que un año sin verlo me termino pasando la cuenta. Incluso saber que venía a casa pero no se atrevía a vernos, como esperas que no sea tajante con él.

— _¿Y no has intentado tener una conversación con él durante estos días? Recuerda que ya casi paso una semana desde que se encontraron._

—No lo he intentado, ahora que lo mencionas.

— _Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Ve y hablen. Lo que espera cualquier padre es que su hijo hable con él._

A él no le quedo opción más que ir, sintiendo un ligero nudo en el estómago cuando Mewtwo le dirigió la mirada; él no evito mantener su mirada baja, tragando para mantener su calma, hasta que vio a su padre sentarse, él lo invito a sentarse, y su invitación fue contestada. Deimos finalmente habló, suspirando.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

—Claro.

—Yo... sé que he sido algo duro contigo, pero es que yo no puedo evitarlo, digo, estuviste ausente por una parte importante de mi vida, ¿cómo esperas que después de tanto tiempo te reciba con afecto? Sé que no planeaste todo esto, pero nada quita el hecho de que sigues siendo mi padre.

Mewtwo solo cerró sus ojos, sonriendo.

—¿Recuerdas... cuando te salve de los Beedrill?

—No me nombres a esos insectos despreciables —dijo casi poniéndose azul.

—Perdón, pero hablando en serio, ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó.

—Sí... fue ahí cuando... prometiste siempre estar con nosotros. Esa fue la primera promesa que hiciste, y también... fue la primera que rompiste.

Mewtwo solo lo miro, debía admitir que escuchar esas palabras de su hijo le dolió bastante, a él le habría gustado cumplir su promesa, pero... todo había pasado tan rápido, tan inesperado, todo eso nunca fue planeado; para Mewtwo, su vida hasta ese momento era más que perfecta, y esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, o al menos eso veía él al cerrar los ojos durante las noches.

—Y también... recuerdo que casi rodaron cabezas al llegar a casa. Nunca vi a mamá tan enojada.

—Me dejo durmiendo en la caverna donde acostumbraba ver los autos pasar casi una semana.

—Aunque recuerdo que iba a ser un mes, ¿qué hiciste para que te perdonara tan rápido? —preguntó de forma inocente, Mewtwo solo se sintió enrojecer, desviando un poco su mirada.

—Te lo explicare cuando crezcas un poco más.

—Okey...

Los dos se levantaron para buscar algo de comer, observando al ave aún apoyada en el árbol. Mewtwo tomo unas cuantas bayas del arbusto, él no vio venir que su hijo fuera tan... bueno para comer como él, incluso el Talonflame se le quedo mirando cuando ya había comido más de diez bayas. Él se dio cuenta de las miradas de sorpresa por parte de ambos, pero decidió no tomarlo en cuenta para seguir comiendo. La Talonflame bajo del árbol, tomando una baya que le dio Mewtwo, partiéndolo por la mitad con su pico.

Deimos siguió viendo a la ave comer, preguntándose porqué su voz y su forma de actuar le recordaba a algo... o a alguien; nunca se lo comento a sus padres cuando era pequeño, pero él y su hermana podían ver a alguien en el monte; una niña que no superaba los ocho años, con un vestido blanco y una cabellera de color verde azulado, como aguamarina, y ojos color zafiro. Siempre los invitaba a jugar, pero nunca les dijo su nombre.

—¿Te ocurre algo, hijo?

—Solo recordé algo, nada importante. —Se levantó para estirarse, dándose cuenta que el ave de fuego estaba a su lado.

— _Por cierto, Deimos._ —Él alzo la mirada hacia ella—. _Me llamo Amber._

—¿Amber? ¿Ese nombre está de moda o qué? —La ave de fuego no evito reír ante su comentario.

—Tu hermana recibió ese nombre por algo más especial que una simple "moda" —le replicó su padre.

La Talonflame voló hasta el hombro de Mewtwo, asintiendo ante su afirmación. El joven frunció el ceño, entornando los ojos, mirando fijamente a su padre.

—¿Acaso es el nombre de alguna ex-amante tuya? —preguntó desconfiado.

Mewtwo y el ave quedaron descolocados, Deimos no dejo de mirarlos, arqueando una ceja.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Antes que tu madre no hubo ninguna. Además, si ese fuera el caso ella me asesina.

El Mewtwo joven le miro, notando cierta conexión en el ave y su padre. Sentía que ellos se conocían desde mucho antes, ¿por qué el nombre de su hermana era tan especial para Mewtwo? Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, repentinamente, su padre le empujo, logrando ver el lanzallamas que paso entre los dos. El joven cayó sobre su cola, casi sin pensarlo, se levantó y se quedó atrás de su padre. Mewtwo y Deimos vieron que frente a ellos había unos diez androides, que en apariencia se parecían a ellos, pero solo eran de metal.

Él suspiro.

—¡Otra vez! Por favor, ya es la cuarta vez esta semana —se quejó Mewtwo.

La Talonflame bajo de su hombro. Emprendiendo el vuelo para embestirlos con envite ígneo, mas al volver se tambaleo un poco, Deimos la tomo en sus brazos, retrocediendo hasta que un árbol cercano lo detuvo. Mewtwo uso psicocorte para repelerlos, pero parecía que, mientras más derribaba, más emergían. Los tres se quedaron ahí, ignorando a las aves pasar sobre ellos.

—Papá... Debemos salir de aquí —habló con la ave de fuego en sus manos.

—Mientras quede uno en pie, no podemos irnos. Ellos ya saben nuestra ubicación, esos robots envían sus coordenadas a Hans.

—¿Hans? ¿No es el mismo humano que intento matar a mamá años atrás?

—El mismo. Pero hablar del pasado ya no importa, es hora de terminar con esto. Retrocede, puede ser peligroso.

Deimos asintió, subiendo en el árbol para ver lo que pasaba y mantenerse a salvo.

Mewtwo solo miro a los androides, recorriendo con la mirada de esquina a esquina. Solo cerro los ojos, comenzando a quitarse la venda que cubría su ojo derecho «nunca pensé usar este poder de nuevo, mas no debo exponer la vida de mi hijo, este es mi último recurso». Respiro hondo al quitar el último pliegue de la tela, dejándola en el suelo; su hijo solo trago y apretó al Talonflame en su regazo.

— _Mil Brazos_ —habló abriendo los ojos, exponiendo el derecho que comenzó a resplandecer, dando a notar el color azul del iris.

Deimos se quedó perplejo cuando, de la espalda del Mewtwo adulto, apareció un arco dorado de le era muy familiar, recordando así, que aquel arco lo hacía visto en el dios Arceus. Entonces, él se fijó en las tablas que salían de su padre, girando alrededor.

Mewtwo parpadeo, empezando a caminar hacia ellos.

— _Acero_.

La tabla con dicho nombre empezó a brillar, posicionándose frente a él; el mineral comenzó a tener una forma diferente a la inicial, empezando con una barra, después empezó a forjar la hoja, formando una curva en la punta del fierro, Mewtwo lo tomo una vez terminado la mutación, formando una guadaña, era pesada, Deimos lo supo cuando su padre necesito de dos manos para sostenerla. Las tablas que no se utilizaron volvieron al interior de Mewtwo, dejándolo con una extraña sensación.

—Papá...

—Recibirás explicaciones después, pero ahora... hay que deshacerse de estas cosas.

Un androide no se hizo esperar, disparando lanzallamas, él se dio cuenta, esquivándolo.

— _Tierra_.

Una tabla salió de su interior, uniéndose con la guadaña. Mewtwo levanto su arma, estrellando la hoja contra el suelo, un temblor se provocó con el impacto, haciendo salir un montículo de tierra que encerró a algunos androides. Mewtwo al ya no sentir nada cerca desactivo su arma, volviendo a su cuerpo.

Deimos bajo del árbol rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su progenitor. Empero, se paralizo cuando, de repente, empezó a toser sangre. Mewtwo cayó de rodillas, intentando controlar su ritmo cardiaco.

—Padre, ¿qué te pasa?

—Este poder sigue siendo mucho para mí —dijo mientras se levantaba con su ayuda—. Arceus me dio estos poderes no hace mucho.

—¡Es muy peligroso que lo uses! Puedes morir. ¿O acaso...?

—No, hijo, no me volví un dios, al menos no completamente, después de todo sigo siendo mortal.

—¿Mamá lo sabe? —preguntó.

—Estuvo ahí cuando recibí este poder.

—Entonces, debes cuidarte, que te mato en el más allá si la dejas viuda. —Advirtió mirándolo fijamente.

La Talonflame rio un poco al escucharlos. Posándose en el hombro del joven.

— _Habían más formas de lucirte frente a tu hijo, no era necesario perjudicar tu salud_.

—Yo no necesito lucirme, con ser el Pokémon más poderoso me vasta. Tenía todo bajo control.

— _Y por eso mismo arruinaste tu primera cita con Megami, por querer siempre tener "todo bajo control"._

—Casi mate a Deoxys en esa ocasión, pero debía enseñarle que con Megami nadie se mete, y menos usando mi cuerpo. Que por su culpa casi termina conmigo.

Los dos escucharon al joven reír ante la conversación, debía admitir que le hubiese gustado ver ese espectáculo. Aunque la idea de ver a sus padres discutir siempre le hacía un nudo en el estómago; ellos eran muy orgullosos, eso lo sabía (y reconocía haber heredado ese orgullo), mas ese siempre iba a ser el motivo del choque de las personalidades de ambos. Si habían llegado a discutir, no se notaba en el ambiente del hogar, tal vez porque el problema se solucionaba rápido, o quizá lo olvidaban al ser algo sin importancia.

Al menos no eran como los humanos que tiran cinco años de relación a la basura por una tontería. Deimos seguía sin entenderlo, pero, para que sus padres duraran tanto, el vínculo que los única era bastante fuerte. Entonces, recordó las palabras de su madre:

" _Cuando ese sentimiento es real es muy difícil que cambie"._

«Tal vez sea por eso...» pensó.

—Sabes —empezó a hablar—, mamá me contó cómo se conocieron, pero me gustaría saber tu versión también.

Él no vio el rostro sorprendido de su padre, pero sintió que se estremeció ante la pregunta.

Llegaron hasta un riachuelo que encontraron en el bosque, contándose en la orilla para relajarse después de la caminata para llegar hasta ahí. Amber tomo un poco de agua, limpiándose las plumas cuando vio que estaba algo sucia. Ignorando esto, Mewtwo comenzó a contarle su historia, empezando con revelar que "esa casualidad" se llamaba Ash; Deimos por algún motivo le venía ese nombre, mas los recuerdos eran muy borrosos (y según su padre, él lo conoció cuando era casi un bebé, y no lo volvió a ver desde que se mudó a Kalos), también, dijo que Hans trabajaba para Giovanni (o como Deimos le llamaba, "el anciano cejudo") cuando conoció a su madre.

—Y dime, ¿por qué estuviste con el anciano cejudo tanto tiempo?

—Porque fui muy crédulo.

—Pero, nunca te preguntaste... "si soy tan poderoso, ¿por qué obedezco a un humano?".

—Si lo hice. Pero ya era muy tarde. Al final ese hombre siempre me utilizo, hasta el final.

—Oye, papá, ¿sabes que fue de ese tipo? —preguntó levantándose.

—En realidad, después de lo que pasó, no supe nada de él, quizá sea mejor así.

Él tomo una piedra cercana, arrojándola al agua haciendo que diera tres saltos antes de caer en lo profundo. Reconocía que recordar a Giovanni no le causaba ni el más mínimo regocijo, el picoteo del Talonflame lo hizo reaccionar, fijándose más en el ambiente; mucha agua lo interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que su hijo se lanzó en el agua, el viento en cuestión de minutos seco su pelaje, relajándose al escuchar la melodía de las hojas. El ave se fue a un árbol para sacudirse el agua que quedo en sus plumas.

El joven se quedó ahí casi dos horas. Hasta que salió casi obligado por su padre.

Un estornudo interrumpió a los pájaros que descansaban en el bosque, el joven Mewtwo estaba cubierto por su capa, abrazando a Amber para mantenerse caliente.

—Te dije que te ibas a resfriar. —Le recordó Mewtwo a unos pasos más adelante.

—Al menos valió la pena, ¡el agua estaba buenísima! —respondió.

Mewtwo se detuvo, haciendo que él lo imitara; su nariz le picaba, causándole molestia, incluso Mewtwo vio que sus mejillas ardían, le estaba dando fiebre. Él suspiro, haciendo que su hijo se sentara, Mewtwo fue a buscar algunas bayas para ver si se curaba, encontrando varias Bayas Aranja. Ahora quedaba dárselas para ver si se sanaba.

†

En el Monte Quena se notaba la ausencia de Deimos, su hermana, Amber, sentada en una silla cerca de una mesa de madera, no dejaba de ver la hamaca donde dormía. Esperando que su hermano volviera en cualquier momento junto a su padre. Sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro, sobresaltándola con lo repentino que fue. Megami acompaño a su hija sentándose con ella, acariciando de forma maternal su mejilla.

—¿Cuándo va a volver mi hermano? —preguntó súbitamente.

—No lo sé. Pero...

Las dos sintieron unas auras acercarse al monte, y no eran de Mewtwo y su hijo precisamente. Megami apretó los dientes, tomando a su hija del brazo para llevársela del lugar.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó asustada.

—Ocúltate aquí, y descuida, mamá arreglara esto.

Amber sintió la mano de su madre mientras cambiaba de forma, sintiendo una pequeña ráfaga cuando se fue rápidamente. Ella sintió curiosidad, saliendo de su escondite de forma sigilosa para que no la vieran los intrusos.

Megami llego hasta el exterior del monte, logrando ver a tres de su especie aterrizar. Dos machos y una hembra. Y sin siquiera saber sus nombres ya sabía de donde provenían, mirándolos con desdén. Mirada que fue reciproca por la hembra frente a sí.

—Así que... tú eres Megami —la hembra que se hizo llamar Pride hablo primero—. Wrath nos habló sobre ti. Esa batalla que tuvieron hace un año.

Ella apretó los puños, no teniendo un buen recuerdo de aquel acontecimiento. Mientras que su hija entornaba los ojos, recordando que coincidía con el momento en el que dejo de ver a su padre ¿acaso dicho combate tenía algo que ver?

—Tengo entendido que, después de eso él se fue —continuó—. ¡Pero espera! Según uno de nuestros "vigilantes", muestra que él volvía de vez en cuando a este lugar... ¿acaso él volvía por una ración de...?

Ella sintió una bola sombra que la arrastro unos centímetros de donde estaba. Pride vio a la responsable de su golpe, observando a la Mewtwo que tenía el ceño fruncido. Megami cerró los ojos para relajarse, no debía perder el tiempo en ello; ella volvió a estar frente suyo, intentando intimidarla.

—Testaruda. ¿Sabes dónde están Mewtwo y tu hijo? —Ella reacciono como esperaba.

—Es algo que no es de su incumbencia. —Sus compañeros no evitaron sentir un escalofrió al ver como las pupilas de Megami se dilataron—. Pero... si les hacen algo a mi marido y a mi hijo, me estaría preparando para una gran tormenta, si fuera tú.

Ella sonrió al ver la reacción de Pride, tal vez ellos no lo sabían, pero ella se había vuelto más fuerte desde entonces, aprendiendo muy bien de su maestro y pareja. La que era más alta chasqueo la lengua, ordenando la retirada. El más pequeño de ellos se quedó sorprendido con la intimidante mirada que les dio. Aunque su atención cambio de dirección al notar que una Mewtwo estaba mirándolos asomada por la entrada de la cueva, era casi de su misma edad, sorprendiéndose al ver que le sonrió; él aparto su mirada, pero no evito volver a mirar de reojo, controlando su sangre para que no fuera a su rostro. «Es... linda».

Megami suspiro, entrando en la cueva y volviendo a su forma original, por un segundo se sintió mareada, casi cayendo al suelo si no fuera por su hija que logro sujetarla.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

—Llévame a mi cueva, necesito descansar.

—Claro.

Las dos fueron al lugar donde ella acostumbraba dormir, quedándose sola en ese lugar. Trago sintiendo su respiración agitada, buscando una cubeta y cayendo de rodillas frente a ella, Megami no lo aguanto más cuando comenzó a vomitar, una sensación desagradable para su garganta. Después de unos minutos respiro hondo, saliendo del monte para deshacerse de la cubeta antes de que su hija se diera cuenta de lo que le paso. Megami al regresar vio el agua cristalina del manantial, juntando sus manos para tomar un poco, y mojarse la cara, volvió a su caverna, recostándose en su cama. Ella no sabía que le pasaba, o a lo mejor si lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo.

«Espero que no sea lo que creo que es», pensó mientras una de sus manos se apoyó en su vientre. Pero no pudo seguir vacilando al quedarse dormida.

†

Mewtwo se detuvo súbitamente, sorprendiendo a su hijo y al ave. Este miro hacia donde se ubicaba el monte, frunciendo el ceño «este dolor que siento... Megami... ¿qué te ocurre?», apoyó su mano cerca de su pecho, sintiendo un leve pinchazo.

—Hijo —habló sin mirarlos—. Debemos volver a casa. Tu madre...

Deimos escupió parte de la baya que estaba comiendo.

—¿Le pasó algo? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, cuando lleguemos lo sabremos.

* * *

Finalmente pude subir este capítulo después de que ese hijo de... cortara el cable del Internet, en serio, cuando llegamos de las vacaciones encontramos el cable en el suelo, y como Movistar nunca vino a reparar, nos cambiamos a Claro, y agradezco porque es más rápido ahora.

Bueno, regresando a la historia, tengo avanzado el capítulo 4, y creo que quedara más extenso. Creo que a este punto la mayoría dedujo lo que le pasa a Megami/Newtwo, pero los que no... quédense para la próxima actualización.

Nos vemos.


	5. Sorpresa no deseada

_Capítulo 4: Sorpresa no deseada._

Megami se relajó, concentrándose para que su llamado llegara al Pokémon con el que quería hablar. «Hoopa, preséntate», ella abrió sus ojos para ver el anillo que se presentó ante su persona. Este abrió un portal para revelar a un pequeño Pokémon, con sus extremidades rodeadas de añillos, este sonrió juguetonamente al cerrar el portal, y el anillo se encogió para volver a su cuerpo. Ese Pokémon era Hoopa, que podía viajar a cualquier dimensión y época a su antojo. Megami le recibió con una sonrisa, inclinándose en forma de respeto.

—¡Mi-Mi! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me llamaste.

—Lo sé, aunque la razón de mi llamado no es para ponerse al día con algunas conversaciones. Yo en realidad necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Mewtwo y tú pelearon? —preguntó.

—No... Lo que pasa es que necesito que lleves a Amber con Genesect. Veras, últimamente me he sentido mal, con vómitos, mareos, y también siento que estoy aumentando de peso.

—Vaya... así que iras con la humana a confirmar tus sospechas.

Ella solo asintió, casi abrazándose a sí misma. Hoopa solo soltó un suspiro, flotando a su alrededor.

—Arceus mío, parece que los humanos no son los únicos que no aprenden, les advertimos que en cualquier momento sus encuentros en secreto les traería consecuencias. Me sigo preguntando por qué rechazaste la petición de la humana en investigarlos para crear un anticonceptivo eficaz para ustedes.

—Hoopa, esa humana tiene nombre, y, además, ¿no crees que ya sufrí mucho experimento ya? Yo no quiero revivir antiguas heridas, por eso rechace el hecho de investigarnos.

—Pero tampoco es la idea llenar este monte de crías, Mewtwo no se perdonaría si te pasa algo. Además, ustedes ya no están en sus primaveras. —Megami no evito darle una mirada tajante, asustándolo.

—¿Estás diciendo indirectamente que estamos viejos? —preguntó apretando su puño—. Y mira quien habla, eres incluso más viejo que mi abuelo si lo tuviera.

Él no evito sonreír nervioso al recordarle su verdadera edad, aunque recupero la compostura, tomando un anillo para volver a abrir un portal. Megami llamo a su hija, acariciando su cabeza antes de explicarle la situación; ella fue encantada con Hoopa, después de todo hace tiempo que no veía a sus amigos de Unova; cuando Hoopa volvió, no lo hizo solo, el Genesect rojo necesitaba hablar con su amiga. Ella solo miro al pequeño Pokémon «¿qué no puedo decirte nada sin que corras el chisme?», él sonrió al saber su pensamiento, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

—¿Es cierto lo que Hoopa me ha contado? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, pero, solo quiero confirmar, podría ser solo un malestar...

—Y si de verdad llegas a estarlo, ¿le dirás a Mewtwo? —interrogó.

—Yo... no lo sé.

—Megami, escucha: ocultarlo solo podría causar problemas, no solo a ti, sino también a Mewtwo y a sus hijos; tal vez puedas ocultar un embarazo, pero a un bebé no lo puedes ocultar. No sería justo para ellos ni para la criatura que podría estar creciendo en tu vientre. Además, estamos hablando de Pokémon psíquicos, posiblemente Mewtwo ya sintió que algo te preocupa. Recuerda lo que Arceus dijo: "una pareja de tipo psíquico puede ser una bendición, pero también una maldición".

«Mierda, olvide los pinchazos, posiblemente ahora se dirige hacia acá, espero que Deimos lo haya encontrado», caviló tomando su entrecejo, de verdad ella no pensó bien las cosas.

—Megami, si planeas ocultarlo para tratar de evitar lo que paso hace un año, no te voy a detener, pero debes entender que no fue tu culpa, estabas defendiendo a quienes amabas. Era una vida por los cuatro, puedo sonar cruel, pero así hay que ver el asunto. Nos vemos luego.

Megami no contesto, ignorando el momento en el que atravesó el anillo. Por inercia apoyo su mano en el vientre, respiro hondo, sintiendo la mano del Pokémon travesura sobre su hombro. Intento sonreír, pero no pudo.

—Estoy lista, ¿aún recuerdas dónde está? —preguntó.

Hoopa asintió. Tomando otro anillo para abrir el portal hacia allá. Megami atravesó el portal, y en segundos ya estaba en la guarida de su vieja amiga. En esta ocasión estaba más desordenada de lo normal, entonces, empezó a caminar por el pasillo, sin evitar sentirse algo temerosa por el ambiente lúgubre. Su pata chocó con una caja, notando que eran algunas cosas que se irían a la basura; no creía que le moleste que los viera, por eso, se agacho para ver mejor. «Son solo fotos viejas», pensó al tomar unas cuantas. Aunque se dio cuenta de una en especial, sus pupilas llegaron a dilatarse de la sorpresa. «Ellos... se conocían desde antes», una mano quitándole la foto la asustó, levantando con lentitud su mirada, encontrándose con la de cabello azabache.

Ella resoplo cuando vio la foto, teniendo ganas de arrugarlo ahí mismo. Pero controlo su ira.

—Nunca creí que lo vieras —musitó arrugando el ceño—. No quería que supieras que la persona que te hizo daño alguna vez fue... mi...

—No te preocupes, él alguna vez fue una buena persona, posiblemente.

Natsumi volvió a dejar la foto donde estaba, acomodándose el flequillo.

—Bueno, mi vida personal no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó.

—Ah, cierto. —Su semblante cambio a una de seriedad—. Natsumi, yo necesito que me hagas un examen de sangre urgente.

Natsumi solo se cruzó de brazos.

—Ven, tengo las cosas por aquí. Siéntete cómoda.

Megami la siguió, notando que el único lugar que estaba ordenado era el cuarto donde tenía su equipo de trabajo. Natsumi le invito a sentarse, buscando una aguja y un frasco delgado para extraer su sangre. Ella se relajó cuando lo encontró, extendiendo su brazo para dejarlo a su merced. La mujer amarro una toalla para obtener sangre más fácilmente; ella sintió un punzante dolor cuando la aguja penetro su piel, extrayendo parte de su sangre. Natsumi frunció el ceño cuando termino, dirigiéndose a la máquina para que realizara el examen.

—Estará dentro de un rato —habló sentándose en su silla—. ¿Puedo saber por qué tanta prisa?

—B-Bueno... Hace unas semanas Mewtwo vino a casa y... —Ella no evito sentirse enrojecer, dejando su frase inconclusa—. Yo necesito el resultado, quiero confirmar mi sospecha.

—Pero... ¿qué hay de Mewtwo? —inquirió—. Él, como el padre, tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Posiblemente sintió mi preocupación, él ya no debe estar muy lejos.

—Cuando llegue lo primero que debes hacer es decirle, ¿de acuerdo?

†

Después de una larga espera, los resultados estuvieron listos antes de la noche, Megami quiso leerlo por sí sola; sin evitar que un nudo en su garganta se lo impidiese de vez en cuando. «Negativo... Negativo... Negativo... Aquí está», cerró sus ojos, preparándose mentalmente antes de ver su resultado, tragó antes de estar completamente lista. Natsumi, que estaba en su escritorio con los dedos entrelazados, espero pacientemente su reacción. La Mewtwo abrió los ojos lentamente, reprimió un gemido sin sentir el momento en el que el papel cayó de sus manos.

"Embarazo, positivo".

Megami se sentó de nuevo, tocando su vientre con delicadeza.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de darte tu dieta, vas a cumplir dos semanas. Y dentro de no mucho comenzara a notarse. ¿Necesitas ecografía o quieres que sea sorpresa? —Ella no respondió—. ¿Megami?

Apretó los puños, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó al creer que su oído la engañaba.

—Lo que escuchaste, no sé si pueda hacerlo. Esos clones saben dónde vivo, pueden venir en cualquier momento, ya no estamos hablando de uno, sino de varios; no sé cómo Mewtwo va a reaccionar, mucho problema le cause al verme cada mes, y ahora...

El sonido de una bofetada se escuchó en el cuarto, que incluso obligo a Megami a guardar silencio, tocándose la mejilla algo enrojecida.

—¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¿Qué paso con la Mewtwo que quiso pasar siempre el límite? ¿Olvidaste todo lo que tuviste que pasar para llegar hasta donde estas ahora? Te has vuelto una cobarde. —Le extendió un papel de su libreta—. Aquí tienes, debes cuidarte a partir de ahora, y espero que para cuando nazca hayas madurado.

Ella no contestó, sobresaltándose al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con firmeza. Bufó algo enfadada antes de llamar a Hoopa, regresando a su hogar; ya había anochecido cuando vio a su alrededor, avisándole al pequeño que trajera a su hija. Amber salió por los anillos unos minutos después, saludando a su madre. Las dos se sentaron junto a la mesa, degustando algunas bayas que Amber encontró en Unova, bayas que solo crecían en esa región.

Aunque por algún motivo Megami sentía que no eran las únicas en el monte. Se levantó de la silla de madera para comenzar a observar por los alrededores, escuchando algo caerse en la caverna continua, su hija no evito la curiosidad, asomándose en la entrada con ella. Y las dos lograron ver a una entidad, gracias a la oscuridad no logro percibirla con claridad, pero su madre no lo pensó al escuchar sus pasos para escapar; uso sus poderes para detenerlo y arrastrarlo hacia ellas, mostrándoles a un Mewtwo casi de la edad de su hija. Las dos abrieron sus ojos como platos ante la revelación.

—Vengo en son de paz, ¡lo juro! —vociferó juntando sus manos.

Aunque Amber logro reconocerlo, Megami se lo termino llevando a la celda que había en el monte, encerrándolo ahí.

—Mamá, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco? —preguntó ofreciéndole al preso unas bayas.

—Solo lo hice para asegurarme de que no hará nada.

—Podríamos juntar nuestros nombres por lo menos —se quejó agarrado de los barrotes—. Mi nombre es Envy, yo soy uno de esos Mewtwo que vinieron ayer.

Ella solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo conozco a su hijo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ahora sí llamo su atención.

—Sí, yo lo conocí mientras entrenaba hace casi dos semanas; tal vez no me crea, pero yo no tengo las mismas intenciones que mis compañeros, sé que él es un buen chico.

—Mamá, yo no siento maldad en él —habló esta vez Amber, quien le sonrió al intruso—, ¿podrías liberarlo?

A ella le costó ceder, pero abrió la celda, dejándolo salir.

—Gracias... creo.

—Solo porque mi hija, Amber, me lo pidió. Por mí te dejo ahí hasta que llegue Mewtwo.

—¿Papá? —se emocionó—. ¡¿Va a venir?! ¿Mi hermano lo encontró?

—En realidad, no lo sé, además, cuando llegue tengo que hablar con todos ustedes, así que espero que tu hermano se haya encontrado con él.

El joven vio como la chica empezó a celebrar «parece que hace mucho que no ve a su padre», pensó formando una sonrisa, aunque fue borrada cuando ella comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas «¡e-está llorando!», se sorprendió e intento acercarse, mas la fulminante mirada de su madre lo obligo a detenerse. «Es natural que no confié del todo en mí, después de todo mis compañeros buscan a su pareja para quien sabe qué». Escucho a Amber aclararse la garganta, recuperando la compostura. Ella miró al otro Mewtwo formando de nuevo una sonrisa.

—Envy, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? —interrogó Megami con la mirada fija.

—Hace unas horas, espere a que ellos se durmieran para poder salir, lo que pasa es que... quiero decirles una cosa. Bueno, en realidad es algo que quiero decirle a su hija.

—¿A mí? —preguntó sintiendo como su sangre se iba a las mejillas. Observando como asentía. Megami soltó una pequeña risa, agradeciendo en el fondo que Mewtwo no estuviera presente.

—Cuando vinimos ayer tú te asomaste por la entrada, tal vez mis "hermanos" no te vieron, pero yo sí, y pensé algo que... —tragó mirando de reojo a la madre, sintiéndose temeroso por su posible reacción—. Pensé que lo más apropiado sería decírtelo a la cara (o al menos eso piensa Greed) —sintió su rostro enrojecer—. Tú... eres una chica bastante linda. —Soltó por fin. Notando la expresión de sorpresa de Megami.

—Yo... Gracias —respondió.

El joven sintió las manos de la madre en su hombro, asustándolo.

—Creo que debes irte, a tus hermanos no les gustara que estés aquí. Además... —se agacho para susurrarle al oído—. A Mewtwo no le hará mucha gracia que le hayas dicho eso a mi hija. Yo que tú tengo cuidado.

Envy sintió su cuerpo entero temblar, sabia de lo que él era capaz. Por primera vez temió por su vida.

Después de unos minutos, él tuvo que irse, no sin antes agradecer que no lo hayan mantenido encerrado. Megami se fue a su cueva, dejando a su hija en la suya. Se quedó en la cama, leyendo el papel que su creadora le había dejado «pero si solo estoy embarazada, no estoy enferma», se paralizo de solo recordarlo, resoplando antes de sentir que los vómitos volvían; logro contenerse por un momento, pero un recuerdo llego a su mente, y se arrepentía de ello.

†

Megami se acurruco contra su hombro, sintiendo los brazos de su amante abrazándola en un intento en vano de consolarla; apretó sus puños, sintiendo las lágrimas mojarlo. Mewtwo la mantuvo en sus brazos, acariciando su espalda suavemente.

—Tranquila, Megami, todo estará bien.

—¿Cómo quieres que este todo bien? —preguntó molesta—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que...?

—Sí, mas no fue tu culpa. Nosotros... podemos intentarlo de nuevo...

—Ya no... —Ocultó su rostro, pero sabía que de igual forma él noto su llanto—. Ya no quiero tener más hijos, con dos es suficiente. Ya no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo.

†

Mewtwo despertó en medio de la noche. Dejando a sus protegidos durmiendo tranquilamente mientras salía de la cueva, por un segundo, sintió nuevamente una estocada en el pecho «el dolor está siendo cada vez más fuerte, Megami, ¿qué te ocurre?», él escuchó a alguien caminar, encontrándose con su hijo algo adormilado.

—Papá... ¿no crees qué es muy tarde para andar filosofando? —inquirió.

—Lo sé, aunque es bueno que despiertes, porque yo quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nosotros.

—Bueno. —Se acercó a él, quedándose a su lado notando la diferencia de tamaño.

—Háblame sobre... esos abusivos, ¿qué te hacían?

—Bueno, todo empezó después de que te fuiste, ellos empezaron a molestarme, me decían cosas horribles. Es algo de lo que no quiero acordarme. Después empezamos a pelear, yo solo sabía lo mínimo, pero igualmente podía lidiar con ellos, pero las cosas salieron de mi control, simplemente le di una paliza a uno hace unos días. Yo no aceptaría que hablen mal de mi familia.

—Ya veo... Creo que yo les tendré que hacer una visita, si tienen algo que decir de mí, que sean hombres y den la cara.

Él rio con el comentario.

—Eso me gustaría verlo, aunque mamá siempre dice que no es bueno usar la violencia.

—Entonces aún no la vez enojada de verdad. Cuando pasa eso, hay tormenta, literalmente. —No evito sentir un escalofrió—. Me arrepiento un poco de haberle enseñado a manipular el clima.

Mewtwo vio hacia el cielo, estirándose al sentir algo de sueño. Su hijo se sintió igual, haciendo el mismo gesto. Amber despertó mirando a padre e hijo. Él apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven.

—Te digo algo —musitó—. El vínculo que me une con ustedes es muy fuerte, pero... según Arceus, también es una maldición.

—¿Maldición?

—Sí, me explico, nosotros al ser psíquicos sentimos los sentimientos, y al tener un lazo que nos une, si ustedes sienten un dolor emocional, yo también lo sentiré. Por eso sé que a tu madre le pasa algo, ha pasado tanto tiempo que aprendí a reconocer que se trata de ella.

Deimos no evito preocuparse por lo que podría estar pasándole a su madre. Apretando su puño y mandíbula al sentirse impotente al no hacer nada por la distancia. Mewtwo lo miro sobre el hombro, sintiendo su preocupación, se acercó a él, mirándolo, solo mirándolo. Deimos suspiro, regresando a la cueva para poder dormir. Mewtwo se quedó un rato más, pero el sueño lo termino venciendo, dirigiéndose a dormir. «Espero que lleguemos mañana». La Talonflame se acurruco con Deimos, activando su habilidad para mantenerlo caliente.

El sol salió en el horizonte, Mewtwo tomo a su hijo, llevándoselo en su espalda al ver que tenía un sueño pesado. El ave se le adelantó, volando hacia el horizonte; Mewtwo vio que ella se dirigía claramente al monte. Noto que su hijo empezó a despertar, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su padre lo estaba cargando. Reaccionando de forma no muy amistosa.

—O-Oye, ¡bájame, no necesito que nadie me cargue! —exclamó.

Mewtwo no tuvo más opción, bajándolo de su espalda. Observando como él empezó a caminar, jurando que le salía humo desde sus oídos a causa de su vergüenza.

—Y pensar que antes te gustaba que te cargara.

—¡No es cierto! —Se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que era verdad por lo que recordaba. Refunfuñó.

Deimos sintió la palma de Mewtwo sobre su cabeza. Alborotando su pelaje. Gruño ante ese gesto, pero su padre solo le vasto ver su cola para saber lo que realmente sentía. «¡Quédate quieta!», ordenó en sus adentros al darse cuenta de que lo delataba.

—M-Mi cola no se mueve porque lo esté disfrutando, es que, siempre hace eso cuando no debe hacerlo —Empezó a caminar más rápido que él. Mewtwo lo vio alejarse, aguantando la risa.

«Este niño...», sonrió antes de ir detrás de él. Mewtwo alzo la vista hacia el cielo, notando que la Talonflame regresaba; aterrizo en su brazo, ella se agito, saltando hacia el suelo.

—¿Pudiste verlas?

— _Sí, pero..._

—Pero... ¿qué? —preguntó agachándose, mostrándose preocupado.

— _Megami no está bien, parece que está enferma_.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta quedar como platos. Levantándose rápidamente, mirando hacia donde estaba su hijo, empezó a correr, tomándolo de sorpresa para acortar el recorrido. Él, naturalmente, grito debido a lo sorpresivo que fue eso.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó agachando la cabeza para no golpearla contra alguna rama. Entonces una luz azul le hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras mantuvo su sentido inactivo, noto un cambio de tamaño en su padre, extrañándolo.

Abrió los ojos, notando que, efectivamente, su padre había cambiado de forma.

—¡¿Eh?! —gritó a todo pulmón, causando que algunas aves volaran de sus nidos—. ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

Mewtwo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, deteniéndose. Bajo al chico que parecía que, en cualquier momento, iba a tener un ataque de histeria. Él y el ave lo miraron con sorpresa, descolocados con la escena que estaba armando.

—¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! Por la madre del dios Arceus no puedo creerlo, mi padre ahora es mucho más alto que yo. Ya ni se parece a mí, incluso se ha vuelto más musculoso de la nada. —Empezó a hablar solo.

—Deimos... —intentó hablar, pero su hijo interrumpió.

—¿Acaso evolucionaste? ¿Cambio de forma? ¡¿Qué?! —interrogó.

—¡Deimos! —exclamó, tomándolo de los hombros—. Relájate y respira. Te contare que es esto, pero, primero relájate.

Él joven obedeció, tomando y botando aire. Hasta que se relajó.

—Lo siento, me precipite. Lo que es que siempre vi a mamá cambiar de forma, no esperaba que también pudieras hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco debes reaccionar así, que los demás pueden tener una impresión equivocada.

Asintió de acuerdo. Pero Mewtwo le vio preocupado, logro tranquilizarlo. Por suerte. Él no podía dejar que Deimos sintiera emociones fuertes, no después de casi haberlo perdido años atrás.

†

Mewtwo no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. Mientras que varios clones, un grupo de Genesect y un Mew solo se limitaban a verlo, jurando que, al paso que iba, dejaría un agujero de tantas veces pasar por el mismo lugar. ¿Por qué Mewtwo se encontraba en tal estado de ansiedad? Su pareja, en ese mismo momento, estaba dando a luz. El psíquico estaba listo para muchas cosas, pero nunca se imaginó en una situación como esta. Por mucho que algunos de sus compañeros clones tuvieron crías en ese mismo monte, el hecho de que se trataba de su propia especie cambiaba completamente la historia; además de eso, iniciaba oficialmente su vida como padre.

«Intenta relajarte, no es novedad que el padre se sienta nervioso en el parto; pero ese bebé no solo es fruto de nuestra relación, es también el primer Mewtwo en nacer naturalmente. ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Qué pasa si...?»

— _Pobre Mewtwo_ —comentó el clon de Pikachu, mirando como su creador movía un dedo de su mano derecha con impaciencia—. _Parece que está bajo presión_.

— _¿Parece?_ —replicó su compañero—. _Yo diría que SÍ está bajo presión_.

Mew, ya arto de las vueltas infinitas de su clon, se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente. Utilizando lo que ellos creyeron que era doble bofetón. Notaron que el golpe fue algo fuerte cuando las mejillas de su creador se tornaron algo rosas. Mewtwo solo le miró, tocándose el rostro para evaluar el golpe, esperando que no se le hinchara la cara.

—¿Qué? No me mires así, había que despabilarte de alguna forma.

—Reconozco que lo necesitaba.

Se quedó mudo cuando, de la cueva, salió la Gardevoir de Natsumi, mostrándose preocupada por algo. Solo busco algo en el vehículo, que no pasó desapercibido por Mewtwo al notar que era más equipo médico. Ignoro al Mew, dirigiendo su palabra al hada.

—Oye, ¿cómo están? ¿Acaso...? —preguntó apretando sus puños.

Para él, había dos tipos de Gardevoir: las que recordaban su lugar y se comportaban como lo que eran, un Pokémon con grandes capacidades mentales; y la otra cara de la moneda, las que cuya fidelidad llegaba a tal punto de querer tener algo más que la relación Pokémon-entrenador. Para suerte de Mewtwo, la Gardevoir de Natsumi se encontraba en el primer grupo. Mas siempre le fue difícil llevarse bien con ella, aparte del "incidente" donde casi golpea a su entrenadora, el problema entre los dos es que... se comportaba como él. Era como decía cierto refrán: "Los opuestos se atraen, pero los iguales se repelen".

— _Sé que no debo perder mi tiempo, pero también sé que no me dejaras ir hasta que te diga alguna novedad_. —Habló mirando a la cueva, formando una semi-sonrisa—. _Felicidades, fueron dos_.

«Dos... Un segundo... ¡¿Dos?!».

Y si no fuera por Venusaur, el cuerpo rígido de Mewtwo habría caído, su látigo cepa freno su caída y lo acomodo donde estaba.

—Deja que por lo menos termine de hablar —le dijo Mew.

— _Pero, si no me apresuro solo podría quedar uno_.

Esto activo la alarma de sus compañeros, Mewtwo salió de esa burbuja apenas escucho esas palabras. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué uno de los pequeños estaba grave? No lo pensó dos veces y entro a la cueva, la Gardevoir también entró, dejando a los demás esperando, nerviosos por lo que podría pasar.

Mewtwo se asomó por la entrada, logrando ver a Megami con un pequeño bulto envuelto en tela blanca. Se le revolcó el corazón cuando escucho unos sonidos que venían del bulto, empezando a caminar lentamente hasta llegar hacia ella. Megami escucho sus pasos, mirándole hasta que llego a su lado. Sonrió con algo de cansancio. Mewtwo se sentó junto a ella, notando su preocupación.

—El pequeño aún está siendo revisado por Natsumi. Espero que este bien. No he podido verlo.

—Estará bien. ¿Y qué hay del que estas cargando?

—Es una niña, nació sin ningún problema. —Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, pero ella volvió a hablar—. Mewtwo, ¿cómo la llamaremos?

—No lo sé. Yo...

—Mewtwo, no te molestaría si... le llamamos Amber.

—¿Amber? —inquirió.

—Sí, después de todo, ella fue la primera amiga en tu vida. Quiero que esta pequeña sepa quién le enseño a su padre lo que era la vida.

Mewtwo miro a la bebé, ella se separó del pecho de su madre, moviéndose como si estuviera de acuerdo. Megami se apoyó en su hombro, todavía cansada por el parto. Él abrazo su espalda, besando su frente. Megami rio fijando la mirada en su hija recién nacida.

—Entonces, la llamaremos Amber.

En ese momento, Natsumi los interrumpió, mostrando una sonrisa triunfadora con un pequeño envuelto en sus brazos. Mewtwo se levantó, esperando ver a la criatura. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que este era macho, Mewtwo lo recibió, notando que la mirada de la mujer se desvanecía.

—Fue un milagro que siguiera con vida. Creí que su corazón no lo resistiría. Su corazón es algo débil, no lo suficiente para limitar su día a día, pero debe evitar las emociones fuertes si no quieres que tenga problemas cardiacos.

—Entiendo... —Entonces, el pequeño empezó a moverse—. Parece que quiere a su madre.

Ella rio con el comentario, ayudándola a cargar a los dos. Mewtwo vio a la madre cargar al pequeño, haciendo que tomara leche de su pecho; ella empezó a acariciarlo, sonriendo de forma cálida, más de la que normalmente era. Mewtwo mantuvo a la niña, que se había quedado dormida.

—Mewtwo, ¿recuerdas cuando... dijiste que, si tuviéramos un niño, lo llamaríamos Deimos?

—Si lo recuerdo, fue cuando te mostré los planetas y sus lunas.

—Sí... bueno, aquí tenemos a nuestro niño. —Rio.

†

Mewtwo suspiró, después de explicarle todo sobre su forma mega. Recordando sin querer su nacimiento. Deimos se quedó de brazos cruzados, entendiendo la situación, aunque sea un poco. Apretó ligeramente el puño, creyendo por un segundo que le costaba respirar. Él noto esto, tocando su hombro en un intento de decirle que continuaran. El joven capto el mensaje, empezando a caminar. «Si yo no le hubiese tranquilizado, la cosa habría ido peor. Debo evitar que algo le pase». La Talonflame los vio irse, sintiendo preocupación por ellos.

Paso una hora hasta ver el monte a la vista, Mewtwo se quedó paralizado, sin saber que hacer; Deimos se le adelantó, empezando a correr hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Mewtwo empezó a seguirlo, llegando hasta él y volaron hacia allá. El Mewtwo adulto se sintió nervioso por la reacción de su hija, según Deimos, fue la más dolida por su partida; también, temía por la salud de su mujer, necesitaba saber que le estaba pasando.

Amber al salir de la cueva pudo ver a tres entidades dirigirse al monte, no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, y terminaba siendo una bandada de aves; así que la joven decidió ignorarlo. Pero cuando el Talonflame aterrizó llamo su atención, más cuando vio a las entidades aterrizar con él. Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos al reconocer a uno de ellos.

—H-Hermano... —musitó.

—Amber... ya llegamos —respondió acercándose a ella.

—¿Llegamos? —interrogó confusa—. Entonces... él es...

—"El bebé necesita de su madre para desarrollarse..." —Empezó a hablar.

—"Y también necesita de la protección de su padre" —concluyó—. Eso fue lo que...

Sin decir nada, se abalanzo contra Mewtwo, tirándolo al suelo cuando lo abrazó.

—¿De verdad eres tú? Papá... —Asintió, causando que lo abrazara más fuerte.

—¿Amber? —Escucharon. Haciendo que se levantaran, Mewtwo tomo los hombros de su hija, tragando—. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

Ella se detuvo en seco cuando vio a los tres reunidos, en especial al ver a Mewtwo de regreso. Lo único que hizo fue acercarse a él, acurrucándose en su pecho; Mewtwo temió por ella cuando la sintió temblar. La abrazó, viendo como Amber se llevaba a su hermano, muy a su pesar, para dejarlos a solas.

Algo iba mal. Y en ese momento lo iba a saber.


	6. Lo que ocurre en la oscuridad

_Capítulo 5: Lo que ocurre en la oscuridad._

—Megami... ¿te ha pasado algo? —preguntó cuándo se miraron a los ojos—. Estas pálida, y también estas temblando.

—Mewtwo... —murmuró—. Necesito hablar contigo. Y urgente.

Asintió, dejando que tomara su mano para llevarlo a la cueva. Mewtwo correspondió su apretón de mano, notando su mano sudar; Megami no noto esta reacción de su propio cuerpo, centrándose en llevarlo a la cueva para contarle la noticia de su paternidad. Ella se relajó cuando recordó la primera vez que estuvo embarazada. Megami sonrió con ese recuerdo, ya no encontraba razón para estar asustada. Se dio cuenta de que llegaron, soltando su mano con lentitud. Se miraron, sonriendo con torpeza.

—¿Y? ¿Qué necesitas decirme? —habló.

—Mewtwo, ¿recuerdas lo que hicimos hace unas semanas? —preguntó viendo cómo se sonrojo cuando le recordó "esa noche".

—Por supuesto. —Respondió—. ¿Acaso... te hice daño?

—Claro que no. Mewtwo, lo que sucede es que, hace unos días, comencé a tener síntomas.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla, preocupándose por ella. Haciendo que tomara su mano para relajarse.

—No... Hace poco fui con Natsumi a hacerme un examen de sangre, y...

Mewtwo dejo que se acurrucara con él, sin atreverse a mirarle. Megami se llenó de valor, soltando la noticia que estuvo reteniendo durante esos días.

—Estoy encinta, Mewtwo.

Él abrió completamente los ojos, sintiendo un hormigueo en el estómago, nunca se imaginó que algo así pasaría después de que ella dejara claro que no quería más hijos. Mewtwo abrazo su espalda baja con una mano, mientras que, con la otra, tomaba su mentón para que le mirara. Notando la lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla, le limpio con el pulgar, manteniéndose así hasta que él habló.

—Tranquila, no debes llorar. Yo estoy aquí —murmuró agachándose para apoyar la cabeza en su vientre. Megami le acaricio, sonriendo con torpeza.

—Pero... no sé si...

—Megami, ¿estas temerosa por lo que ocurrió hace un año? —Asintió, reconociéndolo—. No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, no debes de tener miedo. No te hará bien, y al bebé tampoco.

—Mewtwo... yo... —musitó, pero ya no supo que replicar—. Tengo miedo, lo admito. Ya no sé si pueda soportar otra perdida.

Le vio levantarse, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar cuando la estrecho entre sus brazos. Fue cuando entendió que él también sentía miedo, lo supo cuando sintió ese pinchazo en su pecho. Él se dio cuenta, separándose por fin, esperando que ese dolor no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño. Los dos volvieron a mirarse, sonriendo con torpeza. La pareja escuchó algo caerse, se trataba de una cubeta que sus hijos tiraron por accidente.

Megami palideció, esperando que no hubieran escuchado.

—Mamá... —Los dos susurraron, los padres vieron como los dos sonrieron, dirigiéndose hacia Megami.

—¿Es cierto...? ¿Nosotros... tendremos un hermano? —preguntó Amber emocionada.

Megami no supo que contestar, mirando a su pareja. Ella vio que no podía negarlo, asintiendo y recibiendo un abrazo por parte de su hija. Mewtwo vio con el rabillo del ojo a su hijo, notándole un semblante de preocupación. Deimos, en vez de felicitar a su madre, decidió irse de la cueva, ignorando que su padre le estaba viendo.

Mewtwo le siguió, llegando hasta una caverna donde, al parecer, los hermanos dormían. El Pokémon lo encontró sentado en una silla, apoyado en la mesa, sosteniendo una pieza de ajedrez; se trataba de la _Reina_ , la pieza más poderosa del tablero; Deimos suspiro dejándola en su lugar, no esperando que su padre le observara, dando un pequeño salto del susto. Mewtwo se sentó en la otra silla, tomando la misma pieza que él tenía momentos atrás. Ese tablero, Mewtwo lo había encontrado en las ruinas de New Island, por su estado decidió reconstruirlo, no se imaginó que su descendencia se hiciera con él.

—¿Te gusta el ajedrez? —preguntó.

—Sí, un poco. Pero es aburrido ganar siempre, mamá y Amber no son muy buenas estrategas que digamos, siempre terminaba ganando.

†

—Jaque mate. —Pronunció el chico antes de hacer el movimiento final, dejando a su madre sin movimientos.

—Vaya, parece que has ganado. Y eso que tu padre me enseño bastante. —Le respondió su madre.

—¿Papá era bueno jugando?

—Sí, y parece que has heredado su intelecto.

El comentario no hizo nada más que avergonzar al niño. Escuchándola reír cuando sus pómulos se enrojecieron.

—¡Mamá!

—No tienes de que avergonzarte, hijo, tu padre siempre fue alguien inteligente.

†

Cuando él volvió en sí, vio que su padre ordenó las piezas en el tablero, dudoso, miro a Mewtwo. «¿Qué estás haciendo?», le preguntó con la mirada. Aunque le vasto unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que quería, el chico movió el peón dos casillas hacia adelante con sus poderes psíquicos. Se padre, en cambio movió el peón de la esquina izquierda, dos casillas también.

Tragó cuando su padre comenzó a jugar en serio, y en menos de tres turnos él ya había perdido una pieza. Su padre era bueno jugando, era algo que no podía negar. Mewtwo en menos de media hora termino derrotando a su hijo. Deimos sintió que parte de su orgullo acababa de morir, pero que revivió segundos después al recordar que se trataba de su padre. El joven cerro los ojos, reconociendo que él fue el primero en derrotarle. Mewtwo se levantó de la silla, mirando al chico con paciencia.

—Cuando puedas idear una estrategia para derrotarme, estaré aquí para ti.

Y se fue de la cueva, dejando a su hijo perplejo al escucharle, reaccionando cuando él ya no estaba. «"Estaré... aquí para ti"», pronunció su mente, intentando ordenar sus ideas; una lágrima fugitiva se deslizo por su pómulo, y luego le siguió otra, y otra, hasta limpio su rostro con su antebrazo. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, preguntándose cuando fue la última vez que su padre se dirigió a él con esas palabras, con ese tono de voz. Ahí se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a su padre, algo que pensó nunca reconocer.

Deimos al recuperarse se levantó de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su madre. Ella le vio sonriendo, dejándola confusa.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

—Tenías razón, mamá. Papá es... sorprendente. —Ella parpadeó por su sorpresa, pero fue borrada en cuestión de segundos cuando el chico continúo hablando—. Y es por eso que, a partir de ahora, debo hacerme más fuerte que él.

Megami volvió a sorprenderse, aunque esta vez, termino sonriendo. Su hijo no solo había heredado la terquedad de la pareja, sino que también heredó la actitud competitiva y desafiadora de su madre. Mewtwo les escucho desde el otro lado de la pared, emitiendo una sonrisa que fue escuchada por la Talonflame que estaba a su lado, el ave de fuego entro en la caverna, posándose en el hombro del hijo de su amigo.

Mewtwo, entonces, recordó el momento en el que hizo de Amber su compañera de viaje. Apretando su puño a causa de las circunstancias en las que se volvieron a encontrar.

†

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Mewtwo había dejado su hogar, y al parecer, la vida en el Monte Quena le hizo olvidar parte de sus vivencias en el territorio más allá de casa. Ahora, estaba en la Sala del Origen junto al dios Pokémon; él le había llamado para comunicarle algo importante, Mewtwo no sabía de qué podría tratarse, sintiéndose algo temeroso por lo que podría decirle.

—Qué bueno que hayas venido. ¿Has podido acostumbrarte a tus nuevos poderes? —preguntó.

—No del todo. Y no creo que me haya llamado con tanto ímpetu solo para preguntarme esto. —Replicó mirando a la deidad.

—Y éstas en lo correcto, te he llamado para otro asunto importante. Sígueme.

Mewtwo empezó a caminar a su lado, observando que a unos pasos el paisaje cambio completamente, sin evitar ver una especie de prado en el que, en vez de flores, solo se podían ver flamas azules, como fuegos fatuos en un manto blanquecino. Mewtwo no sabía de la existencia de ese lugar. Y dudaba que algún otro Pokémon legendario supiera de su existencia. Aunque no era una molestia, podía escuchar pequeños murmullos, cuyos mensajes no podía comprender.

—¿Dónde estamos? —interrogó girando la cabeza para tener un mejor panorama.

—Este lugar es un limbo. —Contestó el dios.

—¿Limbo?

—Sí, ¿vez esas pequeñas almas? —El clon asintió—. Todas ellas, alguna vez fueron humanos, sin embargo, el destino fue cruel y perdieron su vida de forma injusta. Mewtwo, todas las almas que hay aquí, son personas que querían seguir viviendo. Todos ellos vagan entre el mundo de los vivos, y el de los muertos.

—Pero... ¿qué tienen que ver conmigo? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sígueme —habló empezando a levitar sobre esas almas.

»Al tener poderes de un dios, no solos entras a la categoría de deidad, sino que también, hay nuevas responsabilidades, y una de ellas, es compartir tu vida con una de estas almas. —Vio que Mewtwo levantó una ceja—. Mewtwo, todos aquellos legendarios que tuvieron la misma suerte que tú, han tenido que escoger a un compañero.

»Cuando vi que conocías a una de estas almas, no dude en restringir su elección, ya que creí que solo era tu misión encargarse de ella.

—No lo entiendo, ¿a quién se refiere? —preguntó.

Arceus se detuvo ladeando su cabeza, haciendo que Mewtwo girara su mirada a un fuego fatuo en específico. Esa era un poco diferente, a él le dio la impresión de que eran dos almas en una por la forma irregular de la flama, él la siguió mirando, dándose cuenta de que, por algún motivo, le era familiar.

—Intenta acercarte...

Él obedeció, acercándose lo suficiente como para sentir su calor., y entonces lo vio... Un accidente, con un fuerte sonido que no dejaba a la imaginación lo que ocurrió, una voz desesperada llamando a alguien, una pequeña mano estirándose, pero no llegaba a nada, unos ojos cerrándose, dejando todo en negro... Ese fue un accidente automovilístico, no tuvo duda de ello.

Mewtwo se alejó de forma instantánea, mirando a Arceus, preguntando con la mirada de que se trató esa visión.

—Lo que acabas de ver, fue la causa de su primera muerte.

—¿Primera? —interrogó mirándole.

—Un humano, su padre, intento jugar a ser dios y traerla de vuelta. Pero volvió a morir. Sus últimas palabras fueron: "La vida es maravillosa".

Algo hizo click en la mente de Mewtwo al recordar esas palabras, y quien las había dicho. No lo podía creer.

—No puede ser... Esta alma es de...

—Sí, esta alma es de la pequeña Amber Fuji.

Mewtwo se quedó en silencio.

—Sé que hubieses preferido que ella descansara en paz, pero las circunstancias de su muerte no lo permiten, a no ser, que estés dispuesto a hacerla tu compañera de viaje. Pero es tu decisión.

Mewtwo se quedó estático mirando a la pequeña. No sabía que decidir, frente a sí estaba la niña que tan amable había sido con él, que no logro el descanso eterno. El clon pensó en su propia hija, logrando finalmente ponerse en el lugar del hombre que lo creo. Arrugo el ceño decidido, mirando fijamente al dios Pokémon.

—Me haré cargo de ella, como si fuera una hija más.

Tragó sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. No espero que finalmente, después de tantos años, se reencontraría con su vieja amiga de infancia, esperaba que ella viera lo mucho que ha crecido; y al final, asintió ante el dios.

—Buena decisión. Ahora intenta comunicarte con ella mediante tu aura.

Mewtwo se quedó en silencio, estirando su mano para que su energía llegara a ella. El fuego fatuo comenzó a brillar, sintiendo un aura cálida, haciéndole formar una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Escúchame, Amber, soy yo._ —La pequeña flama titiló, haciéndole ver que le escuchaba.

—Mewtwo, escribe su nombre, con un kanji es suficiente. Pero no debe ser su verdadero nombre.

Mewtwo asintió, y con su dedo comenzó a trazar unas líneas, formando el kanji, frunció el ceño, algo dudoso, pero lo terminó, pronunciando:

— _A partir de hoy, tu nombre será Ai._ —Vio que un brillo le cegaba, obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

Al momento de volver a ver, observo que ella estaba frente a sí, la niña le sonrió como siempre la recordaba. Vestía de un vestido blanco con bordes dorados, estaba descalza, y debajo de su ojo derecho, tenía una cicatriz que no pasó desapercibido para Mewtwo.

—Hola, Mewtwo, han pasado casi treinta años.

Sonrió mirando a Arceus, aunque su sonrisa fue borrada cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña lo recordaba perfectamente. Arceus le tuvo que explicar:

—Los espíritus de los niños son más propensos a recordar algunos fragmentos de su vida pasada.

—¿Qué hay de la cicatriz? —preguntó apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

—Es una herida del accidente —murmuró procurando no ser escuchado por Amber.

Mewtwo no entendió ese momento de sigilo, pero luego un extraño libro llego a sus manos «Es una lengua que no puedo entender», pensó al leer el título. Él y Amber lo miraron extrañados, intentando preguntarle al dios de que se trataba, pero al momento de levantar la mirada los dos se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en ese limbo, sino que ahora estaban en un bosque lejos de la Sala del Origen. Mewtwo, todavía con el libro en brazos, vio a su compañera, dándose cuenta de que en su hombro tenía el kanji que él hacia escrito. "愛".

†

Mewtwo volvió a la realidad, viendo que madre e hijo seguían hablando. El ave estaba siendo acariciada por Megami, quien le tenía plena confianza por lo ocurrido hace unos años; cuando Megami sucumbió ante la sobredosis, la primera en intentar hacerla volver fue Amber. Cosa que la Mewtwo siempre agradecía.

Mewtwo entro a la caverna, recibiendo a la Talonflame en su hombro. Fue ahí cuando su pareja le hizo una seña para que pudieran hablar, el pájaro se terminó posando en la cabeza de su hijo, haciéndole cosquillas con su pico. Sin decir nada más, se dirigieron hacia un lugar apartado, sabiendo que a Mewtwo no le iba a gustar eso.

—¿Ocurre algo más? —preguntó mirándola.

—Mewtwo, anoche ocurrió algo... un poco extraño.

Él frunció el ceño, no entendiendo lo que ella quería decir.

—Verás, cuando regrese del examen, había entrado alguien. Amber estaba con los Genesect, así que no estuvo en peligro. —Aclaró cuando vio que casi pregunta por su hija—. Al principio lo encerré, pero Amber confió en él, porque no sintió maldad en su corazón, y tuve que soltarlo. Se llamaba... Envy, creo.

Mewtwo fruncido más el ceño, haciéndole ver que no le estaba gustando esa información. Megami emitió una pequeña sonrisa, divertida.

—El asunto es... que al parecer nuestra niña tiene un pretendiente.

Mewtwo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Que su hija... ¿qué? El clon de Mew esperaba que hubiera entendido mal, pero no fue así. Por un motivo, el nombre Envy se le hizo familiar «siento que lo he escuchado antes... espero que no sea quien creo que es». Mewtwo arrugó el entrecejo, respirando antes de que el instinto "asesino-paternal" saliera a flote. Su pareja le siguió mirando, esperando su reacción.

—¿No crees que Amber aún es muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Lo sé —contestó erguida, sonriendo al saber que predijo perfectamente su respuesta—, como también sé que, más temprano que tarde, dejara de serlo; ninguno de los dos es eterno, y... —Tomo sus manos, y Mewtwo pudo sentir que estaba temblando—. Y eso también me atemoriza. Siento que, aunque Amber y Deimos logren ser independientes, seguirán necesitando de mí.

Ella se detuvo al ver que él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que ya entiendo porque dicen que el instinto materno es universal. Bueno, no siempre... —habló tomándola de los hombros—. Tú eres una buena madre, que no te quepa duda.

Asintió de acuerdo, hasta que recordó algo más. Tomo su mano con más fuerza, preocupando un poco a su compañero, correspondiendo ese apretón de mano para tranquilizarla, aunque sea el mínimo, y evitar presionarla.

—Mewtwo —musitó—, también, he querido saber algo... algo que me ha picado desde que estamos juntos.

Mewtwo ladeo la cabeza, listo para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

—Pregunta sin miedo. —Respondió acariciándole la mejilla—. Soy todo oídos.

—Yo... siempre he querido saber... si Amber hubiese seguido viva, ¿habría pasado algo entre ustedes? —preguntó con el temor de que su pareja tomara mal la pregunta, mas sólo le vio relajar el ceño.

—En realidad, no sabría que decirte. Amber fue una buena amiga en su momento, pero nunca me imaginé si podría llegar a más. ¿Por qué preguntas algo así? —interrogó mostrando un semblante de confusión.

—N-No, por nada importante. —Declaró algo tartamuda, pero Mewtwo se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo.

—Megami, yo conozco muy bien a mi mujer como para saber que algo le molesta. Si te sientes incomoda por su cercanía yo puedo hablar con ella... —dejo de hablar al ver que ella negó con su cabeza.

—No, a ella también le tengo cariño, si Amber no se hubiera acercado a mí ya estaría muerta hace mucho tiempo.

—Escucha, tal vez Amber fue mi primera amiga, pero tú... eres algo mucho más que eso. —Vio que una pequeña lágrima se asomaba por su mejilla, limpiándola inmediatamente—: Eres mi compañera representando a mi especie, eres fuerte, eres veloz, eres algo desafiadora y competitiva (algo que siempre me preocupó), la madre de mis hijos, y el más importante...

Megami se estremeció por completo cuando sintió sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, como si quisiera susurrarle algo antes de unirlos por completo. Esto hizo que apoyara ambas manos en su espalda, aferrándose a su pareja con algo de fuerza; a él no le pareció raro, sabiendo que era algo que siempre extrañó de ella.

—Fuiste... mi primer amor. —Susurró manteniendo esa cercanía.

No le dio tiempo de responder, sintiéndose temblar cuando comenzó el beso, aunque se separaron antes de que ella respondiera del todo. Recibiendo, además, un abrazo de su parte, ella esta vez correspondió, sintiendo ese aroma que tanto extrañó.

—Yo... siento haber pensado tonterías —se disculpó acariciando su vientre—. No cuando estoy en un estado algo delicado.

—Ya no te disculpes, que yo pude estar en tu lugar. —Ella arqueo una ceja confundida—. Ya sabes, si nunca me hubieras conocido, tal vez le habrías dado una oportunidad a Genesect.

—¡Mewtwo! —exclamó golpeándole en el hombro. Riendo al ver que los dos tenían un dilema parecido.

Los dos sonrieron, ignorando que su hijo ya estaba empezando a asquearse por tanta "cursilería", aunque su hermana tenía la reacción contraria. El ave, no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo su sonrisa al ver que sentía una calidez familiar que se le hacía completamente conocido. Megami vio de forma directa al Pokémon de fuego, dedicándose una sonrisa. Mewtwo interrumpió la conversación, mirando a su compañera emplumada

—Bueno, creo que ya has pasado mucho tiempo con esa forma... Ai —nombró causando que el Pokémon brillara, sus hijos miraron sorprendidos como ella cambiaba drásticamente de tamaño y de forma.

Todos miraron a la forma blanca desaparecer para dejar en su lugar a una niña de no más de ocho años, con el cabello más largo que antes, e incluso Megami noto que era un poco más alta que la última vez que la vio, Mewtwo no se vio sorprendido; él había notado ese extraño crecimiento la última vez que volvió a su forma humana, era como si poco a poco se adaptaba a la edad que debía tener si siguiera viva.

—Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a las plumas —habló la muchacha estirándose—, pero esta forma no me es una molestia.

Los dos jóvenes le miraron con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro, en especial el hijo varón de los clones de Mew; durante toda esa semana, había dormido abrazado con la ex-Talonflame, y ahora, viendo quien era realmente, un sentimiento de vergüenza le invadió el pecho, junto con la sangre que se les fue a las mejillas. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Deimos estaba casi al rojo vivo, parando en seco el ambiente familiar.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —gritó.

—Deimos, relajante —musitó la jovencita—. Sigo siendo yo.

Ai extendió sus manos hasta sus hombros, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que a Mewtwo se le hizo familiar. Esto en vez de apaciguar la situación, hizo que el chico se sonrojada más y la alejara de él sin hacerle daño. No les hizo caso a las miradas de sus familiares y se fue de la cueva. Dejándolos en silencio.

Ai decidió seguirle, llegando hasta una habitación, donde Deimos estaba sentado en el suelo, jugueteando con una Bola Sombra, la joven decidió acercarse con cuidado. Al notar la presencia de Ai desvió su mirada a la esfera sombría, ninguno dijo algo, sin embargo, la chica se sentó ni tan cerca, ni tan lejos, solo a una distancia prudente para el Mewtwo a su lado. Pasaron unos minutos, y ella pronuncio con una voz suave.

—Fue muy sorpresivo, ¿verdad? —Deimos no respondió, siguiendo con lo suyo—. Sé que no te tomaste muy bien esto, me sorprende; sabiendo que antes solíamos jugar mucho.

Deimos movió sus orejas, escuchándola.

—Creo que lo recuerdas muy bien —continuó—. Los tres siempre jugábamos, pero el tiempo entre la vida y la muerte me era limitado en ese entonces. Ahora estoy aquí, para acompañar a tu padre en su viaje, fue ahí cuando empecé a crecer; ahora soy un poco más alta que tú. —Él gruño ofendido—. No deberías preocuparte, que pronto me superaras en tamaño.

El silencio lúgubre volvió a la cueva, la mente del joven Deimos era un torbellino de confusiones; primero su compañera de sueño resulto ser una niña humana, y ahora dice que siempre jugaron juntos, vaya, pensó, que asunto tan complicado. El Mewtwo se levantó, respirando con lentitud para aclarar por completo su mente, entonces, miro a la niña, sonriéndole. «Lo mejor es empezar de nuevo, sin reacciones exageradas». Ai procedió a pararse, haciendo que ambos infantes se miraran.

—Empecemos como debe ser —Deimos empezó a hablar, carraspeando—. Hola, Ai... Amber, cualquiera de tus nombres, me llamo Deimos.

Ella vio que extendía su mano, esperando que le correspondiera.

—Hola, me llamo Amber. Y soy el espíritu que acompaña a tu padre.

Respondió a su apretón de mano, emitiendo una risita que no pasó desapercibida por su compañero. Él trago tensándose y sonrojándose levemente «tu piel es clara, no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes», se decía, esto hasta ella lo notó, soltando su mano. Amber solo sonrió al ver que era igual a su padre, con la diferencia que tenía menos edad que Deimos cuando se conocieron. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando, en la entrada, ambos padres estaban observando la escena.

†

Envy nuevamente era molestado, era la hora del almuerzo, y esa era su hora menos favorita. Greed le tomo del hombro, casi tirando su comida, le revolvió el pelaje sin evitar reírse. El más joven de los siete suspiró, sintiéndose infausto; el inconveniente de ser el menor del grupo. Aunque, al recordar a la joven que era hija de su "enemigo", esbozó una sonrisa, haciendo que su compañero le mirara con confusión. Dejando de molestarle.

—Oye, ¿por qué esa sonrisa? —interrogó sacándole de su burbuja— Que le hayas dicho a la chica que es bonita no quiere decir nada, quizá y te mande a la "zona de amigos". El papel de Romeo no es lo tuyo.

—Eso no me importa —bramó—. Amber es... diferente.

—Así que sabes su nombre... —reflexionó—. Bueno, tendré que apoyarte en tu capricho. Pero no quiero soportar a un mocoso con depresión post rechazo.

Envy le miro desconfiado.

—Greed, espero que eso que dijiste no tenga doble sentido —contestó tomando su comida para alejarse de él.

El Mewtwo solo giro los ojos, tomando un trozo de manzana, diciendo:

—Niños, les gusta complicarse la vida —habló antes de darle una mordida.

El clon se sentó con su compañera, Lust le miro preocupada, dedicándole también una mirada fulminante a Greed. Acaricio la cabeza de su "hermanito", preguntándole si las cosas estaban bien. Cuando le contó sobre Amber, la única reacción que tuvo fue el de alegría, Lust era alguien demasiado... romántica, causando que en más de una ocasión el pobre se avergonzara. Pero Envy sabía que ella no lo hacía a propósito, esa era su... naturaleza. Pride solo les miro, a ella no le importaba los problemas de los demás, en su mente solo estaba ella y... ella.

Al no sentir apetito decidió dejar las sobras de su comida en el basurero, no tenían la mejor casa, pero por lo menos tenían cumplidas sus necesidades básicas. Suspiro dejando la sala, sin darse cuenta de que su camino se cruzaría con el de su líder. Como siempre, no se dejó intimidar por los dos metros de estatura del Mewtwo, mas reconocía que él era una autoridad en ese lugar.

Wrath solo le frunció el ceño, aunque siguió su camino, la fémina rezongo cuando le murmuro su nueva orden; tenía que vigilar el perímetro, actividad que no era precisamente su favorita, pero de igual forma tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones. «Espero que esta vez valga la pena, esa piedra que tiene padre debe ser mía». Caviló al salir del edificio, saltando hacia un árbol para comenzar su patrullaje. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver que Greed salía sin permiso, Arceus, no pasaban ni cinco minutos y ya estaba rompiendo reglas; aun cuando ya había sido castigado tres veces durante la semana.

Pride tuvo que detenerse, bajando del árbol para increparlo. Sin embargo, hubo algo que la detuvo, ella trago al ver que su compañero traía un objeto consigo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó para sí misma.

Greed vio a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie le espiara, vio fijamente su reliquia, quitándole el pañuelo que le cubría. Pride se enojó cuando vio lo que era, se trataba de un reloj, plateado de una marca que no reconocía, pero que lo había visto anteriormente en su creador.

—¡Greed! —gritó, haciendo que él saltara del susto—. ¡¿No te da vergüenza?! Sabes que está prohibido tocar las cosas de padre.

—¡Vamos! No seas lamebotas. —Ella le interrumpió.

—Sabes, si no quieres discutir, lo mejor que puedes hacer es entregármelo. —Extendió su mano.

—Oblígame, _my lady_. —Ella no lo soporto más, dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Esto causo que el reloj cayera, ninguno de los dos vio venir que el aparato se abriera, los dos se asustaron, pensando que este se había roto; nada más lejos de la verdad, no se había roto. Cuando Pride lo tomo se dio cuenta de que había algo más en ese reloj, Greed todavía adolorido se levantó para ver de qué se trataba, notando que había un pequeño compartimento. Pride lo abrió con cuidado, dándose cuenta de que era un marco de fotos.

Ambos se miraron, en esa foto estaba su creador, aunque se veía algo diferente, reconocible para ellos, sin embargo, no reconocían a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Pride sorprendida.

—Ni idea.

—Lo mejor es devolverlo. Ya nos metimos en suficientes problemas. —Pride se quedó con el reloj, entrando en el inmueble para poder devolverlo.

El Mewtwo refunfuño, molesto por no poder cumplir su cometido. Greed miro de reojo a la fémina, rascándose la nuca. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llamar su atención a través de travesuras? Sonrió para sí, dándose cuenta de algo importante; los niños no eran los únicos que les gustaba complicarse la vida, y al parecer, Envy no era el único que estaba "encaprichado" por algo, más bien, alguien. «Has caído bajo, avaricioso clon», oyó su subconsciente regañarle.

Ambos Mewtwo estaban tan ocupados en su ensimismamiento, que no se dieron cuenta de que, las dos personas de la fotografía, poseían unos anillos de compromiso.


End file.
